Historias por contar
by Geum Jan di
Summary: El Thousand Sunny vuelve a surcar los mares, uniendo a todos sus camaradas en nuevas aventuras por el Nuevo Mundo. Sin embargo, algo empieza a ocurrir en ese barco. Algo que ninguno de la banda se había esperado. Y no es el barco, tampoco es el tiempo que llevan separados, son ellos. Únicamente, ellos dos. Nami y Luffy. Capitulo 11: Deliciosa tentación. ¡Lemon! ¡Capitulo 12 up!
1. Linda

_¡Hola, hola! Soy **Jan di-chan,** nueva escritora en esa sección. _

_Espero ser aceptada y que a partir de ahora os gusten mis historias de esta pareja, que sin duda para mi, es la que se debería formar. _

_Hace mucho que no veo la serie, de hecho, desde que se separaron que no la he vuelto a ver. Tengo algunas noticias sobre ocmo va y todo, pero tampoco tengo la intención de ponerme ahora verla. (Demasiados fics por continuar :P) así que mis historias se refererian a dos años después. _

_Sólo espero que esta serie de one-shots que realizaré os gusten. One-shots de Nami y Luffy únicamente, pero que tendrán la ayuda de sus compañeros. _

_Por cierto, antes de empezar a leer, no sé la edad que tengan los personajes. En mis historias, Nami y Luffy tendrán 18 (aunque la edad de Luffy sea desconocda desde un principio) los demás, bueno, como ya son más adultos, no les doy importancia. ;P_

_Y bueno, ya no os incómodo más. _

_Gracias y bienvenidos a..._

* * *

**_Historias por contar  
_**

**_de  
_**

**_Jan di-chan  
_**

* * *

**_Dos años después..._**

* * *

**_Linda  
_**

.

.

El sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, un cielo azul con pocas de esas nubes esponjosas y blandas. La mar estaba tranquila, sin olas fuertes. No había mucho movimiento y todo estaba en calma en el barco Thousand Sunny.

Nico Robin leía un libro en su hamaca, Chopper y Ussop jugaban al ajedrez sobre el césped del barco, Franky llevaba el timón del barco, escuchando música con sus cascos, Sanji se encontraba en la gran cocina del barco. Siempre cocinando y dispuesto a llenar los estómagos de sus amigos con cualquier alimento, por muy escaso que fuera. En la parte más alta del barco, Zoro entrenaba con sus espadas y Brook y Luffy se divertían y charlaban mientras se zampaban grandes cantidades de comida.

Desde sus árboles de mandarinas, Nami observaba con una sonrisa a todos sus amigos.

El tiempo les había cambiado. No tan sólo físicamente, también y debido a sus experiencias vividas, interiormente. Volviéndolos más maduros, conscientes de que la vida era un regalo que no se debía desaprovechar, conscientes de aquello que les rodeaba. Por ello, habían decidido vivir. Vivir al cien por cien cada día. Nuevas aventuras, peligros…esos dos años podían haber cambiado la manera de pensar de sus amigos, sin embargo, no había conseguido cambiar ese sentimiento de emoción que siempre los llevaba al límite.

Ahora que por fin volvían a estar unidos, ya nada podría separarlos, nunca más

Y sonriendo, arrancó una mandarina y la olió.

Por fin estaba en casa.

.

.

-Luffy-san-

El capitán pareció despertar al escuchar su voz y viró a verle. Brook se extrañó al verlo distraído. Bueno, no era que no lo estuviera siempre, pero en ese caso, teniendo comida ante él, era extraño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Sentado de piernas cruzadas a lo ninja y sus brazos cruzados, hizo un sonido meditativo. Luego volvió a virar el rostro y Brook lo siguió, asombrándose ante lo que veía. Viró a mirarle a él, sin poder creérselo. O si, porque, que mirara a su compañera no era nada extraño. Aunque si de la forma en la que lo hacía él.

Viró su rostro de nuevo hacia aquella persona. Sin duda alguna, Nami se había vuelto hermosa. Incluso él, siendo un esqueleto, lo sabía.

Tenía su cabello bien largo y algo ondulado, cayendo sobre su espalda de color naranja tan exclusivo, su piel seguía blanca y bien cuidada, como siempre. Sus ojos, de ese extraño color entre marrón y naranja, también únicos. El tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, junto con ese reloj y esa pulsera. Debía reconocer que, al igual que había crecido de estatura, lo habían hecho por igual sus pechos, tan poco cubiertos por ese bikini verde a rayas. Esos pantalones ajustados a su cintura le…bueno, que podía decir él, marcaba por completo su hermosa figura y los zapatos...en fin, sólo eran zapatos. Pero en resumen, que los años le habían sentado muy bien a su amiga. Era una lástima que él, siendo un esqueleto, no tuviera oportunidad alguna con la muchacha.

Pero, demonios, se había perdido otra vez en sus pensamientos. Y ahora necesitaba saber porque su capitán miraba tan fijamente a esa muchacha.

_¿Por qué va a ser idiota? Por lo mismo que has estado haciendo tú haces unos segundos. _Le recriminó su mente, despertándolo de pronto.

Entonces, miró a su capitán, de nuevo a ella y de nuevo a su capitán. Si no fuera porque no podía sonreír, juraría que ese momento una sonrisa pícara curvaría sus labios.

Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo para su interior

-Nami está muy linda, no cree ¿capitán?-

Luffy siguió mirando a su compañera fijamente mientras Brook asentía, empezando a encontrar algo muy divertido

-Luffy-san…-

-Nami siempre fue linda- respondió Luffy, dejando a Brook sorprendido por su respuesta y esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Luffy volvió a agarrar un trozo de pollo, sin dejar de sonreír

-Quien se case con ella, tendrá mucha suerte- comentó, antes de darle un bocado a su pollo.

Sin creerse esas palabras, Brook lo miraba asombrado. ¿Tanto había cambiado su capitán en esos dos años que incluso hablaba de matrimonio?

Al sentir su mirada, Luffy le miró.

-¿Qué?-

-Luffy-san…-y de pronto, una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza. No era algo bueno, pero si quería averiguar de qué iba…-Luffy-san, ¿Qué piensa de Nami?-

Esa preguntó pareció extrañarle, lo que le confundió más a él. Hacía tan solo unos momentos se había quedado mirándola fijamente. ¿De qué le extrañaba esa pregunta?

-Te dije que es linda- respondió él, siguiendo con la comida- tiene mal carácter, es bruta y siempre está riñéndome-

Una gotita resbaló del cabello afro de Brook.

_Ni un pensamiento bueno…_

-Pero también…-dejó de comer- Nami tiene un buen corazón. Se empeña en hacer siempre las cosas solas, pensando que de esta forma no es una molestia…-sonrió- pero no sabe que haciendo eso, es todo lo contrario. Es muy inteligente, y aunque siempre está riñéndome, sé que lo hace porque se preocupa. En realidad, se preocupa mucho por todos nosotros- miró a Brook, sonriendo- creo que Nami es…la mandarina que anima este barco- y de un bocado se llevó el pollo entero a la boca.

Brook lo observaba sorprendido.

Ese chico no sabía que lo acababa de decir. Seguramente no, pues no estaría comiendo tan tranquilamente.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, su capitán había explicado sin errores como era Nami. Como si…la conociera de toda la vida.

Y esa sonrisa…

_Sería posible que Luffy-san…_

-Brook- el esqueleto le miró- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-O-a...eh…n-no por nada- agarró él un muslo de cerdo- sólo que…- le miró- pensaba que quien fuera el esposo de Nami, tendría mucha suerte-

Luffy detuvo el calamar que se iba a llevar a la boca, bajándolo para mirar a Brook.

-Como Luffy-san dijo, Nami tiene buen corazón. Un corazón que entregara al hombre del cual se enamore.- miró a Nami, que seguía recogiendo mandarinas- y eso me preocupa- miró a Luffy de nuevo, que a su vez, le miraba fijamente- quien sabe si el hombre del cual se enamore le haga daño, o posiblemente se lo rompa, haciéndolo añicos- se llevó un pulpo entero a la boca- Nami es una chica, y como tal…-le miró de nuevo- podría llorar-

-No- respondió enseguida Luffy- Nami nunca se casará con un hombre que le haga llorar- empuñó su mano, mano que vio Brook antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos, fijándose en la molestia que había ellos- no lo permitiré-

-Ya veo…-murmuró Brook, terminando de masticar ese pulpo en su boca, mientras Luffy también comía, con el ceño fruncido.

_Así que, no se lo permitirá…_

Sonrió interiormente, alzando la mirada al cielo azulado.

Su capitán, definitivamente había madurado…no hasta el punto de darse cuenta de lo que decía, pero si hasta el punto de hacer ver a los demás que si lo había hecho.

Suspiró, estirando sus huesos para después tumbarse en el suave césped.

Tenía la sensación que algo iba a cambiar en la historia. Algo dentro del barco, cambiaria la historia de los piratas sombrero de paja, para algo que sin duda sería…

Un gran acontecimiento

**=fin=**

* * *

_Como bien he dicho, esta historia, son una serie de one-shots que posiblemente no tengan nada que ver el uno con el otro. Y si, con un final así bien se podría hacer una historia, pero no, porque perdería la gracia. Así que lo haremos poco a poco, capi por capi, donde podremos ver la eovlución de los sentimientos de Luffy y Nami. _

_Con este pequeño comienzo, me despido de todos_

_Espero ver vuestros comentarios!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	2. Extraña

_Segundo One-shot ^^  
_

_Esta pareja me está gustando bastante  
_

_Aquí os dejo con..._**_  
_**

* * *

**_Extraña_**

.

.

.

La puerta se había cerrado, posiblemente por algún movimiento brusco del barco; sin embargo lo que Nami no comprendía era porque se encontraba en esa situación tan…extraña.

A su espalda la fría pared de madera y ante ella, acorralándola con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, el cuerpo de Luffy.

Le miraba fijamente, sintiendo sin saber porque sus mejillas sonrojadas, con una respiración lenta y pausada, pero con unos nervios recorriéndole el vientre. No comprendía que le ocurría. Estaba nerviosa, su mirada profunda le causaba vergüenza, provocando que mirara a un lado.

¿Y Luffy poniéndola nerviosa? Sabía de otras causas cuando el chico la ponía nerviosa, pero esa vez, era diferente. No por algo que hubiera hecho sino…por lo que sentía. Por esa mirada, por esa altura que había ganado en el tiempo, haciéndola verse más pequeña y débil…por…por todo él.

Empuñó sus manos, mordiendo su labio

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

.

.

Hacía demasiado calor en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, Nami se encontraba en su hamaca, llevando tan sólo su bikini verde y unas gafas de sol protegiéndola del astro mayor.

-¡Nami-swan!-

Ella suspiró, pero terminó sonriendo. Reconocía que había echado de menos esos gritos.

-Nami-swan- Sanji se presentó a su lado con una bandeja y una elegante copa de bebida bien fresca- aquí te traigo una deliciosa combinación de mi amor por ti y frutas del bosque bien fría para que puedas disfrutar de la creación "Drink's Sanji"-

Nami se quitó las gafas y con una gran sonrisa, le agradeció, emocionando al rubio. Cuando Nami lo probó, quedó bastante sorprendida. Estaba muy fresquito y tenía un sabor delicioso.

-Está delicioso Sanji. De verdad, gracias-

Tras eso, un chorro de sangre salió de la nariz del rubio, que cayó al suelo.

Zoro rodó sus ojos, cansado de las exageraciones de su compañero

-Sanji es muy exagerado- masculló Ussop con una gotita tras la cabeza mientras Chopper asentía, sonriendo.

-Cocinero-san-la voz de Nico Robin lo hizo levantarse de pronto y correr hacía ella, exclamando su nombre en alto-

-También traje otro para ti, querida Robin- de la nada sacó otra copa repleta con ese jugo.

-Gracias, cocinero-san- y como respuesta a esa sonrisa, Sanji volvió a dar vueltas y gritar emocionado

-¡Quieres callarte de una vez maldito pesado!-gritó Zoro más que cansado

-¿Qué has dicho, pelo verde?- siseó Sanji, mirándole con furia

-¡Oe Sanji! nosotros también queremos probarlo- exclamó Ussop

-¡Sanji-kun haznos otro de esos a nosotros también!-Chooper bajó de la cabeza de Ussop y fue tras el rubio

-Yo también quisiera probarlo- apuntó Brook, siguiendo con calma al grupo

-¡No hay nada mejor que una cola para combatir el calor!-dijo Franky, dándole un trago a la misma botella.

Sonriendo Nami observó como todos perseguían al rubio, mientras este se andaba peleando con Zoro. Estirándose, decidió levantarse e ir a darse una ducha. Una ducha fría le quitaría ese calor tan insoportable de su cuerpo.

Pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de su camarote, ya que estaba abierta, así que aprisa entró, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a _esa_ persona dentro.

-¡Luffy!-

El moreno se volteó y por un momento Nami se quedó incrédula. El capitán del barco andaba sólo con una mini toalla rodeando su cintura, por su pecho, el cual pudo ver esas formas trabajadas y la gran cicatriz en cruz, gotas de agua resbalaban, perdiéndose en el borde de la toalla color morado. Su cabello húmedo se adhería a su cuello, a su rostro, dejando que más gotas resbalaran.

De golpe, un calor subió a sus mejillas, provocando que mirara a un lado, con el corazón acelerado.

-¿Q-qué haces en-en mi habitación…?-_¿estaba tartamudeando?-_T-te dije que no podías entrar sin mi permiso-

-Lo sé- respondió él sonriendo, provocando que ella le mirara- pero necesitaba una toalla y como tu habitación está cerca del baño…-sonrió aun más, mostrando toda la dentadura mientras Nami miraba asombrada la toalla, es decir, su toalla morada cubriendo su…

Le miró, molesta

-¡Luffy! ¡Que esté cerca del baño no significa que puedas entrar a mi habitación y cogerme las toallas cuando se te antoje!-

-Lo sé, lo sé- respondió, aventando la mano, sin darle importancia, cosa que la enfadó más- no te preocupes, Sanji la lavará y…-

-¡No es eso!-exclamó acercándose a él- Luffy no puedes andar cogiendo las cosas de los demás sin su consentimiento. Crees que…-

-Pero somos amigos- le interrumpió él, de pronto, mirándole seriamente.

-Lo somos pero…-

-Y confiamos el uno con el otro-

-S-si p…-

-Entonces, ¿qué problema hay en que quiera cogerte una toalla?-

Nami boqueó, extrañada ante esa desfachatez y de nuevo, sintiendo ese calor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué le ocurría a Luffy? Últimamente…estaba muy…extraño.

-Luffy…-

-¿Hay algún problema?-insistió, asombrándola por su tono

¿Problemas decía…?

-N-no hay…ningún problema…-dio un paso hacia atrás, con la mirada baja- s-sólo que…-

-¿Por qué te molesta?- preguntó él, acercándose

-No me…-alzó la mirada, pero volvió a mirar al suelo _¿Qué le ocurría_?-no me molesta…-siguió andando hacia atrás- sólo que…que…-se asombró cuando se topó con la pared y respingó cuando este plantó las palmas de su mano a cada lado de su cabeza- Luffy…-

¿Qué le ocurría a Luffy? ¿A ella misma? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué demonios estaba Luffy más alto?

Bajó su mirada, con sus mejillas ardiendo, su corazón latiendo acelerado.

Empuñó sus manos, mordiendo su labio

¿Qué le ocurría?

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y sus mejillas fuertemente se sonrojaron. Su cuerpo húmedo se había pegado al de ella, su respiración… podía sentir su respiración contra su cuello, los labios rozarle la piel…se estremeció y sintió que sus piernas le fallarían.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su nariz rozarse con su cuello, aspirando su aroma…

-Hueles a mandarinas- murmuró él sonriendo divertido, apartando su rostro de su cuello para encararla. Nami le miró, muy abochornada, viendo como su rostro se aproximaba cada vez más.

No podía ser. Luffy le iba a… besar

Entrecerró su mirada, fijándose en sus labios que tan próximos estaban a los suyos…suyos propios que lamió al sentirlos secos.

-Nami-susurró Luffy, a tan sólo un roce de sus labios, sonriendo- siento haberte cogido la toalla-

Sin más se apartó y sonriendo, salió de su camarote. Asombrada, se dejó caer hasta el suelo, con las manos unidas sobre su pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

Habían estado… a punto de besarse. Luffy…

Sus mejillas se encendieron como dos tomates y bajó su mirada contra el suelo, avergonzada.

Se había sentido extraña. Todavía se sentía de igual. Su corazón latiendo muy acelerado, esos nervios en su vientre, sus mejillas ardiendo, su cuerpo temblando y…y las ganas con las que se había quedado de besarle.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué…por qué se sentía…tan extraña?

.

.

**=Fin=**

* * *

_Exacto, este se quedó algo inconcluso, pero debía dejarlo así si no quería que Nami se diera cuenta todavía de que estaba...bueno, vosotros ya lo sabeis. jeje_

_Pronto lo sabrá_

_Y la verdad, odio que pongan a Nami tan lanzada y tan atrevida. De acuerdo, puede que ella haya sufrido mucho en la vida, pero en lo referente al amor, creo que será como todas las chicas. No tendrá ni idea de eso hasta que realmente se dé cuenta. Sentira verguenza y para nada tendrá experiencia en "eso". Y si, sabemos que ella es más madura y que algo sabrá sobre el tema, pero de ahí a que sepa como hacerlo, queda mucho así que.._

_¡nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_

**_Jan di-chan_**


	3. Proteger

_Nuevo, nuevo, nuevo_

_¡Y me encanta!_

_Por favor, leed enseguida..._

* * *

**_Proteger  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

Una gran tormenta se azotaba sobre el mar, agitando de manera peligrosa el barco Thousand Sunny. Franky aplicaba su mayor esfuerzo, sujetando el timón con fuerza, que parecía negado a hacerle caso. Las olas, el fuerte viento que arrastraba esas gotas de lluvia…

-Maldición.- masculló furioso. Odiaba las tormentas que podrían causar mal a su barco.

Pero no. Eso sí que no. Nadie dañaría a su barco, y mucho menos, una pequeña tormenta como esa. Él era el dueño de ese timón, por mucho viento, agua y fuerza que cayera sobre sus amplios hombros, nunca dejaría de ser el gobernante.

Al menos, sobre aquel timón.

Sonrió con una pizca de diversión maligna. Un poco de coca-cola le sentaría de mil maravillas.

Y mientras Ussop se encargaba de las velas, agarrándose con fuerza para que aquellas olas no se les llevaran, Sanji preparaba una deliciosa y abundante cena. Chopper curaba las heridas del brazo de Zoro. Él también llevaba sus vendas en ambas patas y una en su cabeza. Nico Robin le observaba sonriendo, también con vendas en sus brazos y una tirita en su mejilla. Brook tocaba una suave melodía con su violín.

Los cinco se encontraban en la cocina, descansado después de una ardua pelea contra un gran enemigo. Batallaron durante días, consiguieron escapar y dejar inconsciente a aquel villano que los molestó, y cuando por fin llegaron al Thousand Sunny pudieron respirar y dejar salir todo su cansancio.

Allí, en medio del océano, bajo aquella gran tormenta, los Piratas de sombre de paja se alejaban hacia la paz que necesitaban durante los siguientes días.

Ussop entró segundos después, todo empapado y quejándose de ese mal tiempo. No comprendían como Franky podía aguantar ahí fuera, encima sonriendo divertido ante la situación.

Era un cyborg muy extraño.

Pero un cyborg que les calmaba. Pues confiaban en él y sabían que nada les ocurriría mientras él siguiera en el timón.

Ussop se sentó, agotado. Con su frente vendada, sus manos y una de sus piernas, pidiendo la comida a Sanji, que como respuesta le gritó que ya faltaba poco.

Parecía que no había sido el único en preguntar por la comida…

De pronto miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca al ver la falta de dos personas en aquella gran cocina.

-¿Todavía sigue enfadado?-preguntó sin mirar a nadie.

Nico Robin sonrió

-No comprendo el enfado de Luffy. Nami lo hizo por nosotros- comentó Chopper algo desanimado, cerrando su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Yo también lo estaría después de arriesgar su vida por nosotros- gruñó Sanji sin dejar de agitar la sartén- estuvieron a punto de matarla-

-Nami sabe lo que hace- dijo Zoro con sus ojos cerrados, apoyando su cabeza en su mano-además, sabía que la rescataríamos-

-De eso no hay duda- masculló Sanji, suspirando antes de perder su mirada en algún punto tras la puerta de la cocina-¿Cuánto rato llevan ahí dentro?-

-Lo más extraño de esto, es que Luffy esté reprimiendo a Nami-dijo Ussop extrañado- siempre es al revés-

-Esta vez Luffy-san se enfadó bastante-dijo por primera vez Brook, llamando la atención de todos. Sonriendo interiormente, se acomodó en aquella silla, mirando la nada- las cosas empiezan a cambiar en el barco-

Todos se quedaron confusos, sin comprender las palabras del esqueleto.

Nico Robin sonreía, mirando a aquel esqueleto afro, que sin duda, se había dado cuenta igual que ella.

Las cosas cambiarían en el Thousand Sunny…cambiarían para bien.

.

.

Empuñando sus manos estaba Nami, mirando a un punto perdido de aquella gran sala con la pecera. No se había cambiado, todavía llevaba ese asqueroso traje cubierto de sangre, rotos por varias partes, con cortes y seguramente moratones que saldrían con el tiempo. Uno de ellos, y el que más necesitaba que le miraran, era aquel en su vientre, donde uno de los malditos piratas contra los que había intentado huir, le había golpeado. Tan duro y fuerte como si de un hierro se hubiera tratado. Su cabello estaba alborotado y sucio, sentía sus ojos escocidos, como si quisiera ponerse a llorar…

Chasqueando la lengua, desvió la mirada de nuevo a su capitán. Luffy estaba de espaldas a ella, cruzado de brazos, bien erguido y al parecer, furioso.

¡Y no lo comprendía!

Ella tan sólo había ido a salvar a sus amigos, sólo había querido servir de ayuda. Ella también era pirata, debía luchar contra los enemigos que hacían daño a sus compañeros. Formaba parte de una de las bandas más temidas de los siete mares. No podía dejar que su reputación cayera porque a su capitán no le gustaba que ella peleara.

Simplemente, no comprendía porque ahora debía aguantar un sermón de Luffy, con lo cansaba que estaba y sobre todo, desesperada por echarse a la cama.

Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

Esa tontería debía terminar cuanto antes. Luffy podía ser el capitán del barco y de su grupo, pero ella era parte de ese grupo. Debía luchar y combatir junto a sus amigos, haciendo lo que fuera necesario para salvarlos.

-Luffy, lo volvería a hacer, las veces que hicieran falta- bajó sus brazos, suspirando-comprende que sois mis amigos. No me importa ponerme en peligro por vosotros-

Luffy empuñó sus manos, furioso. No comprendía que le ocurría. La sangre corría por sus venas de forma acelerada, su cuerpo ardía, pero no sabía si era de rabia o porque se encontraba malherido o…ni siquiera lo sabía.

Sólo entendía que las palabras de Nami le molestaban, y mucho.

¿Qué no le importaba ponerse en peligro? Sonrió cínico. A él mismo tampoco le importaba, por sus amigos había hecho mil locuras, pero eso era él. No Nami. Ella no tenía porque hacerlo. No tenía que exponerse ante el enemigo de esa forma. Ya estaban él y sus amigos para hacerlo.

Ella no tenía porque hacerlo

-Luffy- le llamó ella, cansada de esperar una respuesta- de verdad, quisiera darme un baño y también que Chopper me mire la herida de…-calló de pronto. Una sombra se cernió sobre su cuerpo, provocando que elevara la cabeza- Luffy…-

Y sin poder añadir más, éste agarró su brazo y la tiró contra su cuerpo. Sus fuertes brazos rodearon sus hombros, estrechándola con fuerza. Rápidamente sus mejillas se encendieron y abrió sus ojos anaranjados al completo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

De nuevo, los nervios aparecieron en su vientre, provocando que por un momento temblara y sintiera ganas de llorar ¿Por qué?

-Dices que no te importa ponerte en peligro- dijo con voz firme, carente de sentimiento, dejándola asombrada- ¿pero que pasa con los que si les importa?-

No hubo respuesta, mientras él la estrechaba más. Debía reconocer que había sentido miedo. El miedo de pensar que por un momento podría haberla perdido. Ese hombre golpeándola…sonrió cuando recordó la paliza que le propinó. Bien que se lo merecía. Nadie se metía con alguien de sus amigos. Nadie pondría una mano encima a sus amigos mientras él siguiera vivo.

Nadie volvería a golpearla…nunca más.

-Voy a protegerte- dijo Luffy, segundos después de inquietante silencio.

Se mordió el labio Nami, viendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Protegerla él? ¿De qué? Ella ya no era ninguna niñita, tenía 20 años, sabía cuidarse perfectamente sola. No necesita la protección de nadie.

Nadie…

-N-no necesito que lo hagas- su voz temblaba y sin darse cuenta, sus manos se agarraban a su espalda, sujetando entre sus dedos su camisa rota-s-se protegerme yo…-

-Nadie volverá a hacerte daño- le interrumpió él, apoyando sus labios en su cabeza-yo te protegeré-

Las lágrimas salieron traicioneras de sus ojos y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo…tonto- sollozó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

No quería pero, sentir esa fuerza, sentir que el propio Luffy le protegería…le alegraba el corazón. Nunca había dejado que nadie la ayudara, excepto aquella que le pidió a Luffy ayuda para combatir contra Arlong. Excepto por eso, en todo el tiempo se había mantenido firme, segura de ella misma, robando, saqueando barcos y derrotando a malvados, todo, ella sola.

Ahora…ahora que alguien se ofrecía para protegerla…la primera vez que alguien quería protegerla…

No estaría mal desear que la protegieran… ¿verdad?

-Gracias- murmuró ella, rodeando por completo su espalda con sus brazos.

Extrañado pero con una buena sensación, Luffy sonrió entre dientes. No sabía que era, algo cálido en su pecho, algo haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre… y solamente con ella. Siempre con Nami.

Su sonrisa y, empezaba a pensar que sus brazos tendrían algo que ver. Pues estaba contento cuando ella sonreía, y una felicidad desconocida en su pecho le inundaba cuando le abrazaba.

Sus sentimientos cambiaban, se daba cuenta que algo le ocurría en lo referente a él y Nami. ¿Qué necesitaba protegerla? Si. ¿Qué le gustaba su sonrisa? También. ¿Qué posiblemente se pasaría horas abrazándola? Eso…también.

Sonrió ampliamente entre dientes, aspirando con alegría el aroma de ese cabello que a pesar de la batalla, seguía oliendo a limpio.

La protegería. Lo haría aunque en ello costara su vida. Aunque, ni muerto dejaría de protegerla.

No, seguiría viviendo para protegerla.

Siempre.

* * *

_Sii, si corto pero intenso. ¿A que si?_

_Puff, pues lo que me ha costado hacer este OS..no os lo imaginais. Es tan dificil pasar de un Luffy que nunca ha sentido nada por las mujeres a que de pronto, empiece a sentir algo. Tiene que haber un gran cambio en eso, algo lento, por supuesto, sin importar la edad que tenga, pero que poco a poco desarrolle esos sentimientos. _

_Nami igual. Al parecer, ella si puede saber cosas sobre hombres, com por ejemplo, saber engatusarlos, pero de ahí al amor, hay mucha distancia y hasta que se de cuenta. _

_En fin, sólo queria haceros una pregunta **¿Qué edad tienen todos los mugiwara después de dos años?** Agradeceria vuestras respuestas, junto con vustra valoración del fic. _

_¡Nos vemos!_


	4. Celos

_Oh my god, que capi. __Espero que disfruteis porque yo me he quedado boquiabierta mientras lo hacía. :P_

_Adv: romance, celos y..._

_Parece ser que las cosas...marchan rápido  
_

* * *

Los gritos y sonrisas entre malvadas y divertidas de los piratas de fondo, jarras chocando, rompiéndose en pedazos al llegar al suelo, más risas, el ambiente caliente y apestando a comida y alcohol…la banda de los sombrero de paja había decidido bajar a tierra firme a comprar los alimentos necesarios para la continuación de su viajes a través de los mares.

Una vez realizada la compra, pararon en una especie de bar restaurante para llenar sus vientres antes de continuar sus aventuras. Una comida bien cargada, que rápidamente desapareció de sus ojos gracias a Luffy.

Todo podía haber cambiado, pero el agujero negro que tenía el capitán en su vientre nunca lo haría.

Tuvieron que pedir de otra, después de dejar con varios ñaños en la cabeza a Luffy.

Hora después, era Nami quien se alzaba de la mesa y se acercaba a la barra para pedir la cuenta.

-Así que tu eres la navegante de la tripulación del sombrero de paja- la voz grave de un hombre a su lado llamó su atención.

El hombre en concreto llevaba una capa negra que cubría casi hasta sus pies, una espada sobre su hombro y una gorra blanca con manchas negras. Cuando elevó su mirada, Nami se encontró con unos ojos negros…y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Se apoyó en un brazo sobre la barra, observando a aquel hombre. No lo conocía muy bien, pero había visto de él en los periódicos y era tan popular como su banda.

Trafalgar Law.

Un hombre peligroso.

-¿Tú también quieres secuestrarme?- respondió ella de forma sarcástica, observando la sonrisa que se curvaba en sus labios.

Lo sintió. Sintió su mirada recorrerla de cabeza a pies. Desde su largo cabello, su bikini y sus pantalones, hasta sus pies. Entrecerró la mirada, provocando que sus ojos anaranjados brillaran de más.

-Me encantaría gatita, pero ahora mismo no quisiera meterme en problemas con tu banda-

Nami giró su cuerpo a él, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Nos tienes miedo?-

De acuerdo. Estaba actuando demasiado altiva. No quería meterse en problemas, ni ella ni a la banda. No quería tener que empezar sus aventuras antes de tiempo.

Él volvió a sonreír, girando su cuerpo sobre la silla y apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-Con esa lengua tan afilada podrías meterte en muchos problemas-

-No te tengo miedo, si a eso te refieres-

-Deberías-

-¿Por qué?-

Otra sonrisa cínica en sus labios y esos intensos ojos negros mirándola.

-Creo que no sabes quién soy- se paró en pie, dejándola por un momento con el sentimiento de sentirse pequeña y frágil. Apartó su mirada, con sus mejillas de pronto calientes- ¿y? -quiso saber él su opinión

-Sé quién eres…Más de la mitad de este bar lo sabrán- se encaró para mirarle, evitando sorprenderse al verle tan cerca de su rostro. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?. Tragó saliva, desviando la mirada-n-no me intimidas si eso es lo que piensas-

Una suave y divertida sonrisa escuchó surgir de su garganta antes que le sujetara el rostro con ambos dedos y lo alzara para él. Otra vez volvía a estar cerca, más que antes. Nami podía sentir el aliento a sake chocando contra sus labios. Elevó su mirada a sus ojos, encontrando una chispa de diversión en ellos. Entrecerró sus ojos ella, molesta.

-Me gustas…y pienso que deberías unirte a mi tripulación- Nami no se movió ni una pizca cuando sintió sus labios rozarse.

-Ni aunque estuviera loca- respondió ella, parándole, provocando otra sonrisa divertida y sugerente.

-Ya veo…-susurró antes de apartarse y ver como una mano cubría la boca de la navegante y la pegaba contra alguien.

Todos en el bar se quedaron callados, observándoles a ellos. Law sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Siempre llamando la atención, mugiwara-

Con los ojos abiertos de asombros, Nami observaba a su capitán, quien cubriéndole la boca con su mano y rodeándole la cintura con su brazo, le impedía realizar cualquier movimiento.

¿Cuándo se había acercado a ellos? Ni siquiera le había oído, como…

-Oe, ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?-le interrumpió la voz de Law, que sonreía. Nami pasó de él a Luffy, extrañándose al ver esa mirada fría contra el pirata. Bajó su mirada al sentir su brazo presionando con fuerza su cintura.

_Luffy_…

-Esa navegante tuya tiene la lengua muy afiliada, deberías enseñarle modales-continuó él- Aunque…perteneciendo a tu banda, no me extraña encontrarme con gente así- su mirada pasó a Nami de nuevo, curvando levemente sus labios en una mueca. Volvió a alzar la mirada, y sin temer para nada a Luffy, dijo las palabras de hace unos segundos-me gusta-

Al fondo unas risas malvadas, expresiones de "pelea" o "mátale Law" se escucharon.

_Malditos borrachos_

-Te pagaré bien por su ausencia. Cinco millones de berries deben ser suficientes para…-

-No- cortó llanamente Luffy, sorprendiendo a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Mmm…entonces, no me quedará de otra que secuestrarla. ¿Y eso no lo querrías, verdad?- metió las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo una especie de mueca aburrida- yo tampoco tengo de ganas de pelear…-bostezó- así que…porque mejor no me la entregas y todo solucionado. Ella…-

Todo pasó tan deprisa que nadie tuvo tiempo de verlo. Luffy había alzaso su brazo y con el puño lo había dirigido al rostro de Law. El cabello se movió pero el puño nunca llegó a su rostro y Law tampoco se apartó. Tenía ese puño a un palmo de su rostro pero ni él ni Luffy se habían movido.

Más gritos del fondo "Devuélveselo Law" "Mátale" "Es un jodido crio, cárgatelo"

Nami quedó sorprendida ante ese movimiento, sin saber que decir o hacer. Ni siquiera moverse. Luffy aun rodeaba su cintura.

¿Pero qué demonios pasaba? Tan sólo debía soltarse ¿no? ¿Por qué todavía no le había intentado golpearle?

Otra vez volvía a sentirse extraña.

Agarró el brazo e intentó apartarlo, pero sin previo aviso, Luffy la colgó sobre su hombro y salieron del bar, dejando a todos confundidos.

-¡Oe, Luff..!-una mano sobre el hombre de Sanji le detuvo. Él miró a Robin, que le negó con la cabeza y él, empuñando su mano, miró a Law.

Trafalgar Law ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo divertido al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Con que la gatita tiene dueño…-sonrió entre dientes mirando fijamente la puerta- esto se vuelve interesante-

.

.

-¡Luffy!-

Golpeaba y pataleaba Nami sin llegar a conseguir nada. Hacía rato que habían salido de aquel bar, alejándose incluso del lugar donde estaba anclado el barco. ¿A dónde iban? ¿Dónde la estaría llevando?

Tanto silencio el ponía nerviosa

-¡Luffy bájame ahora mismo, idiota! Nos estamos alejando del barco y debemos zarpar cuanto antes. ¡Luffy!-

En un maloliente callejón se detuvieron, y agradeció interiormente Nami cuando la bajó de su hombro. Trastabilló un poco al hacerlo de forma brusca.

-Luffy, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Porque…-

-¡Te dije que sólo yo podía protegerte!-gritó él, dejándola sorprendida y sonrojada.

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con…

-¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer siempre lo que quieres?-

Eso le molestó.

-¿Y a qué viene eso? ¿Qué…-respingó cuando Luffy estampó su manos contra la pared, acorralándola.

-Deja de pensar en ti y observa a tu alrededor. Todas esas insensateces que haces solo sirven para meterte en problemas a ti y nuestros compañeros. Siempre actúas sin pensar, sin tener en cuenta ninguna de nuestras opiniones, haciendo siempre lo que quieres. Con tal de conseguir dinero serías capaz de cualquier cosa-

Aquel sonido resonó por el callejón, perdiéndose en la noche.

Con el rostro ladeado y una marca en su mejilla, Luffy había recibido una bofetada. Nami bajó su mano, mirando indignada a Luffy.

-No me compares con una cualquiera Luffy….-su voz tembló y no supo porque, pero si sabía que sus ojos acumulaban lágrimas que querían salir y que su corazón estaba muy dolido por esas palabras- no consentiré que me hables de esa forma...por mucho capitán que seas n…-sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los aplastantes labios de Luffy, que le sujetaba el mentón con presión.

Sus ojos se abrieron al completo y lágrimas escaparon por ellos. La fuerza que ponían sus labios sobre los suyos, la rudeza…puso las manos en su pecho y le empujó.

-S-suéltame Luffy- consiguió decir alarmada cuando se separó mientras le empujaba. Pero el capitán consiguió agarrarle de las muñecas y volver a juntar sus labios. Nami quedó sorprendida y cerró sus ojos, queriendo separarse de él.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- susurró Luffy de pronto contra sus labios, deteniéndola-yo quiero protegerte Nami…sólo yo…-su mirada se ensombreció pero sus manos presionaron más sus muñecas- nadie más…puede tocarte- en su cabeza, esa imagen de Law a punto de besar a Nami. Su mandíbula se tensó.

-Idiota- sollozó ella, aguantando sus lágrimas- n-no sabes lo que dices…-

Y sorprendiéndole a él, Nami se agarró del cuello de su chaleco y le besó. Luffy abrió sus ojos al completo, sin saber ahora él como reaccionar.

Nami se separó un poco y bajó su mirada, sin soltar su agarre

-Si te gusto, sólo tienes que decirlo-

_¿Gustar? ¿él? A él le gustaba…_

_-Capitán- _

_Nico Robin sentada a su lado le observaba, pero él era incapaz de apartar la mirada de Nami y aquel tipo que sonreía y no hacía más que acercarse a ella. _

_Sus puños se apretaban con fuerza que casi temblaban, se sentía ardiendo por dentro, una ira calentarle el pecho, unas ganas tremendas de patear el trasero de ese idiota y golpearle hasta el cansancio, de apartar a Nami de ese desgraciado y llevársela para darse su merecido. _

_-Si te gusta, ve por ella- siguió escuchando la voz de Robin, una voz que parecía divertida, pero hablaba muy bajo, y cerca de su oído. Él no prestaba atención-al fin y al cabo, a la navegante…sólo puedes protegerla tú- o no lo hacía hasta que escuchó esas palabras. Volteó a verla, asombrado mientras ella sonreía- adelante- _

_Y como un rayo él se alzó y dirigió a los dos justo en el momento en que aquel mal hombre parecía querer besarla. _

_Jamás lo permitiría_

Bajó la mirada, asombrado, incrédulo con él mismo, con lo que sentía. A él…le gustaba Nami.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Me…gustas- pronunció él indeciso, mirándola.

Nami sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas antes de elevar la mirada y centrar su mirada en él.

-Suena como si no estuvieras muy convencido- intentó decir sin dejar que sus lágrimas rompieran su voz- tonto, ¿por qué crees que me dices todo eso?- le soltó, retirándose sólo hasta que la pared se lo permitió, observándole.- estás celoso-

Frunció el ceño Luffy, extrañado y Nami sonrió.

-¿Por qué te enfadaste con Trafalgar Law? ¿Por qué estuviste a punto de golpearle?-

-Yo…-estaba confuso.

-¿Por qué crees que debes ser tu quien me proteja? Cualquier hombre podría hacerlo. Sanji, Zoro…y si se lo pidiera, Trafalgar Law también-

Luffy boqueaba, incapaz de responder a eso. Pero sabiendo que por dentro algo calentaba de nuevo su pecho. ¿Cualquier hombre?... ¿Trafalgar Law…? Empuño sus manos.

-¿Te molestó que fuera a besarme?- la miró de pronto, recordando ese momento con rabia- dices que sólo tú puedes protegerme, que nadie puede tocarme… ¿por qué?-

No quería molestarle, de verdad que no quería hacerlo. Pero después de esas duras palabras, del trato recibido…de esa indecisión…el bichito vengador se había despertado y…quería molestarle un poco antes de saber la verdad.

-Yo puedo elegir quien me protege y quien no, como también puedo elegir a quien besar. No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que…-de nuevo calló al pararse de cerca el rostro de Luffy, provocando que bajara un poco su cabeza, sonrojándose.

-Yo lo haré- Nami entrecerró sus ojos cuando él acercó sus labios-yo seré el único que pueda protegerte y besarte…-separó sus labios, sintiendo el cálido aliento sobre ellos- porque tu…eres mía-

Y como antes, capturó sus labios rodeando su cuello con su brazo. Nami cerró sus ojos y se aferró a su cuello, correspondiéndole al beso. Inexpertos, nuevos en la materia, pero sintiendo ganas de continuar, de descubrir… Y separando sus labios, Nami dejó que su lengua se encontrara con la suya.

Nuevas sensaciones la inundaron, se sentía débil, acalorada, sus piernas parecían querer ceder, temblaba, deseaba seguir besándole, el aire no llegaba suficiente a sus pulmones y parecía que su cuerpo…ardiera por dentro…

Posiblemente…a ella también le gustara Luffy

Luffy separó sus labios, dejando entre estos un pequeño hilo de saliva, respirando agitado, sintiendo que estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo por evitar algo…que su cuerpo deseaba…

La observó, sin perderse ni un detalle de su rostro, sus ojos y sus labios…bajando su mirada, sonrió, rodeando la cintura de Nami sintiendo como ella también le abrazaba.

No había duda. Nami le gustaba. No sabía en qué sentido, pero era mucho lo que sentía por ella. Y no la dejaría. No dejaría que nadie la tocara, ni la besara. Porque era suya. Y ahora lo sabía.

Sabía que a partir de ese momento, Nami sería suya…para siempre.

* * *

_De acuerdo, aquí quiero dejar una cosa claro, Luffy no es tonto, sino que no tiene conciencia de aquello que siente. Es decir, a él nunca le han demostrado cariño de mujeres, (solo una y de una forma muy rara) y con mujeres me refiero a temas como en el amor. Luffy no tiene ni idea de eso, porque nunca ha sentido nada por una mujer, ni siquiera nadie le ha enseñado sobre las cosas del amor. Por eso, es normal que no sepa que siente ni lo que le pasa. _

_Así que, no os enfadeis con él, pobre :P Nami hace todo lo que puede para que se de cuenta...además, Luffy puede no saber que es gustar, pero sabe que si aquello es suyo, para siempre suyo será._

_¿Se atreverá alguien a meterse con algo del capitán Luffy? Trafalgar Law, ten mucho cuidado. _

_Nami, parece que tu corazón tambien se da cuenta eh...  
_

_PD. me encanta Law! _

_PD1: No es que Luffy sea sobre protector sino que está empezando a sentir algo por Nami. (aquí ya lo sabe, me refiero al anterior cap) Y como no sabe que es, lo traduce con palabras como ·te protegeré· No sabe que es amor, así que dice lo que siente a través de esas palabras.  
_

_Nos vemos en el próximo_


	5. Labios

_¡Nuevo OS de Nami y Luffy!_

_**ADV:** ¡LIME al canto!_

_Besos y...alguna que otra cosa más..._

_;)  
_

* * *

**Labios**

.

.

El _Thousand Sunny_ navegaba sobre las calmadas aguas del mar, el sol veraniego se alzaba en lo alto de un azulado cielo que desplazaba grandes y esponjosas nubes blancas muy lentamente. Y sentado desde la cabeza del león, Luffy observaba, tumbado, ese cielo.

Y sonreía.

De hecho, llevaba días sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo. Y todos empezaban a extrañarse un poco. Pues, aparte de estar siempre sonriendo, ya no se comportaba tan excitado como antaño. Sus compañeros le veían más calmado, incluso hasta pensativo, cuando todos sabían que Luffy era la persona más impulsiva de los siete mares. Bien era cierto que gozaba de la misma glotonería que les dejaba al cero un régimen de comida de dos meses, que decía y soltaba un par o tres de tonterías fuera de lo normal, pero de ahí a que realmente se tumbara sobre el león y no dijera nada durante horas…dejaba que pensar, y mucho, en sus compañeros.

Pero Luffy, ignorante a lo que pensaban sus compañeros, seguía sonriendo y pensando. Pensando en ella. En Nami.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Realmente le gustaba Nami? Eso parecía ser. De hecho, no sabía si eso era cierto o no, porque, era cierto que sólo él quería protegerla, pero también era cierto que no deseaba que ningún hombre se le acercara.

La sabía suya, sin duda. Un sentimiento muy extraño inundaba su pecho cuando tan sólo lo pensaba, orgullo o felicidad…no sabía, pero eso que sentía le aseguraba que así era cierto.

Además, quedaba más bonito cuando él lo decía. Y Nami sonreía cuando lo decía, así que no habría ningún problema.

Sin embargo, todavía quedaba ese sentimiento en el pecho que a veces le ahogaba. Nervios o cosquillas en su vientre, sus mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa pintada en su rostro…todo eso le ocurría sólo con ella. El corazón acelerado, la respiración a veces parecía detenerse y otras veces agitarse, y únicamente con ella.

¿Sería eso lo que se llamaba _gusta_r? Nadie, nunca en lo que llevaba de vida, le habían enseñado lo que era eso. Bueno, entendía que le gustaba la comida, el mar, sus compañeros, pero en todo lo que se refería al amor, no tenía ni idea.

¿Sería por eso que Nami siempre le decías cosas como "no sabes lo que dices…"o "¿Por qué me dijiste eso?" ¿Tendrían algo malo las cosas que decía?

En fin, se aburría. Y cansado de tanto pensar, se levantó del león y bostezando se adentró en el barco. Podría echarse una pequeña siesta mientras llegaban a otra isla, pero no tenía pensado dormir.

Había encontrado algo más entretenido que dormir y soñar.

Sonriendo, se dirigió hacia la sección de camarotes, hacia el que estaba más al fondo, abrió la puerta sin picar y volvió a cerrar, apoyándose contra esta.

Desde el escritorio donde hacía sus mapas, Nami se volteó sorprendida y Luffy se acercó a ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Luffy…-

Él se detuvo a un paso, observando su cabello recogido en una pinza mal colocada, dejando mechones anaranjados caer sobre sus hombros, sus ojos mirándole con asombro, esa camisa amplia que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros y el pantalón corto, enseñando sus piernas.

Le gustaba eso que veía.

Nami era muy linda. Siempre lo supo.

Le agarró la mano y la alzó repentinamente, provocando que chocara su rostro con su pecho. Nami se sorprendió de la repentina acción, pero cuando sintió que agarraba su rostro y lo alzaba para juntar sus labios ya no cupo más de sorpresa….pasando rápidamente a sonrojarse.

Luffy se separó, sonriendo en todo momento.

-L-luffy…que…-pero él volvió a besarla.

Nami no sabía que ocurría, ¿por qué tan de repente….? Pero pronto todo pensamiento dejó de hablar y en ello, respondió a ese beso. Cerrando sus ojos, se aferró a su camisa y presionó sus labios.

El capitán sonrió contra sus labios antes de estrecharle la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo.

Eso era lo que exactamente había encontrado Luffy más entretenido que todo lo demás, incluso, sobre la comida.

Los labios.

Los labios de Nami se habían convertido en lo que más le gustaba a él comer. Porque así era como lo llamaba él, comer. ¿De qué forma más podía llamar a la forma en sus labios se encontraban, en la forma en que sus labios con sabor a mandarinas se movían sobre los suyos, en la forma en que sus lenguas se encontraban y entrelazaban?

Le gustaba. No, más bien, le encantaba. Y no quería dejar nunca de hacerlo.

¿Habría algo más delicioso que comerse los labios de Nami?

Separó sus labios un poco, pues tenía la intención de seguir comiendo, sin embargo algo lo extrañó. Bueno, había algo que siempre le extrañaba.

-Nami…-ella abrió sus ojos, respirando agitada, y se enfocó en su mirada.

Luffy vio sus ojos muy brillantes, sus mejillas muy, muy sonrojadas y sus labios deliciosamente entreabiertos y de un color rosado más oscuro. Se agarraba a chaleco con fuerza y sentía que si la soltaba, caería.

No comprendía porque siempre que la besaba, ella terminaba tan debilitada.

-Nee Nami… ¿Te hago daño?-

Ella se asombró por la pregunta.

-Si te suelto, caerás. Además…parece como si hubieras luchado contra alguien y estuvieras muy debilitada-

Luffy apreció que sus mejillas se sonrojaron más. ¿Tendría fiebre? Juntó su frente a la suya, sorprendiéndola.

-No pareces tener fiebre-

Volvió a mirar sus ojos, tan brillantes, y esas mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Le estaría ocasionando él alguna enfermedad?

-Nami...-

-Tonto- masculló ella, desviando la mirada- e-esto es normal-

Él ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender y Nami suspiró, sonriendo después.

-Realmente no tienes ni idea de esto…-dijo divertida, antes de juntar sus labios.

Esta vez, y sin saber por qué, Luffy quiso apartarla, pues temía que por su culpa ella pudiera caer enferma. Pero Nami rodeó su cuello, provocando que sus cuerpos estuvieran más pegados. Sintió algo cuando los pechos de ella se chafaron contra su pecho, estremeciéndolo. Parecían blandos…

-Luffy…-su nombre le pareció bonito cuando lo dijo. Por ello, la miró. En sus ojos, en esos orbes naranjas pudo ver otra cosa. Una mirada más oscura, más…- relájate- susurró ella contra sus labios, antes de, prácticamente comer su boca.

Nami movía sus labios lentamente, podía sentir su lengua recorrer su labio, sus dientes morderlo y tirar de él, casi succionándolo, su lengua enredándose con la suya, una y otra vez. Se separaba y luego volvía a comerle. Y él respondía a ello. No se había dado cuenta hasta que cerró sus ojos y correspondió a esos besos, que sin duda, cada vez le gustaban más. Eran lentos, tortuosos, su sabor…se estaba volviendo adicto a él…

Abrió sus ojos de pronto, Nami separó sus labios y depositó suaves besos por su mentón, su quijada, mientras sus manos calientes acariciaban su pecho. Volvió a cerrarlos, sintiéndose muy extraño. Tenía calor, su cuerpo parecía arder…¿qué le estaba haciendo?

Nami besó su cuello, lamió e incluso mordió mientras sus manos se agraciaban con la musculatura de Luffy. Su piel ardía, su pulso andaba igual de acelerado que el suyo…y seguramente empezaba a sentirse como ella.

Débil.

Sonrió ante palabra. Extraña, pero muy parecida…a la excitación.

Volvió a por sus labios, besándole casi de forma hambrienta. Y se avergonzaba de eso. Ella, que nunca había estado con ningún chico, no sabía de dónde sacaba esas cosas, su cuerpo parecía moverse sólo. Deseaba tocar, besar, experimentar, sentir…y sólo lo quería con él.

.

Luffy sujetó su rostro cuando ella separó sus labios, volviendo a juntarlos de forma demandante. No quería que aquello acabara. Sus labios y sus manos…parecían estar debilitándolo, tensando su cuerpo…y sólo pensaba en más, en ir más allá de esos simples besos.

Gruñó contra sus labios al sentir de repente una de sus manos acariciar sobre su pantalón su _tesoro_. Entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con una muy sonrojada Nami, mirando hacia abajo.

Una corriente recorrió su espalda cuando ella frotó su cintura contra la suya, sobre su tesoro, que extrañamente, pareció vibrar.

-Luffy…-la miró. Sonriendo levemente, Nami aproximó sus labios, rodeando su cuello-tú también estás muy débil-

Calor, debilidad y una extraña sensación en sus bolas de oro…Luffy prácticamente devoró sus labios en busca de alguna cura. Su lengua, sus labios e incluso sus dientes sólo sirvieron para debilitarle más.

La estrechaba más y más contra su cuerpo, pero nada conseguía calmar…su extraña hambre.

-¡Luffy tenemos compañía!-

Desde cubierta escucharon gritar a Franky.

-¡Kyaaah! ¡Piratas!-exclamó Ussop asustado-¡y vienen en busca de pelea!-

-¡Yohohoho! No se preocupe Ussop-kun, usted será nuestro cebo!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Nami se separó y miró a sus ojos, respirando agitada. Luffy la miró fijamente, no sabía cómo describirse en ese momento.

-Mejor será que subas, capitán- susurró ella, separando por completo, con una sonrisa- allá arriba te necesitan-

Luffy asintió y muy extrañado todavía, abrió la puerta, rascando su cabeza, pero paró y volvió a voltearse.

-Nee Nami… ¿podremos volver a repetir esto?- la navegante se sonrojó, asombrada- siento como si…nos hubieran interrumpido en algo…muy importante-

Enrojeció al completo y viró su rostro, nerviosa y Luffy se extrañó, por ella y porque extrañamente, se sentía interiormente molesto.

Arriba, risas malvadas y muchas pisadas, gritos, golpes, espadas batiéndose y huesos rompiéndose.

Nico Robin ya hacía de las suyas.

-E-eso no se puede repetir tonto…-la miró, confuso- e-eso…sólo surge…-

-¿Surge?-

-¡LUFFY!- le llamó ahora Chopper llorando, seguramente siendo perseguido por algún pirata.

El capitán sorpresivamente resopló.

-No salgas de aquí- masculló antes de cerrar la puerta.

Suspirando, Nami volvió a sentarse, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, muy sonrojada.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Realmente…íbamos a…_

-¡Mooooou!-se quejó ella, revolviéndose el cabello desesperadamente, quedándose después, con la mirada en el techo, los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, colgando, su espalda apoyada en el respaldo…- ¿me estaré volviendo una pervertida…?-

.

.

.

* * *

_¡De vuelta estoy! Siento la tardanza, pero los otros fics me ocupan muucho tiempo. ¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? Jeje...poco a poco las cositas van evolucionando eh ;) _

_Y nuestro Luffy...es taaaaaannn...inocente XD_

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios y gracias por los que me los dejais. ¡Me ilusión, ya lo sabeis! ¡Cuantos más, mejor :P!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	6. Comer

No lo comprendía.

¿Qué hacía él en esa habitación, más concretamente agachado delante de la pequeña cama de una habitación que no era la suya?

El capitán Luffy decidió sentarse en el suelo, cruzando piernas y brazos.

Era de noche, la luz de la luna entraba por la redonda ventana en ese camarote, alumbrando a la persona que yacía sobre el cómodo mueble, durmiendo plácidamente.

Desde su posición, Luffy observó atentamente a Nami; la verdad, es que no había apartado la mirada de ella en ningún momento, desde que ingresó en ese camarote; y eso, le hacía sentir extremadamente extrañado…bueno, tal vez, no tan extrañado. Nami era muy guapa, y eso estaba a la vista de cualquier hombre, pirata o marine en esta tierra.

Lo primero de todo era por ese largo cabello. A él le gustaba ese cabello, ahora largo y ondulado, con el tan siempre color anaranjado. Corto le quedaba lindo, ahora de largo…también le gustaba. Además, era muy suave. Él se lo había tocado varias veces y, de hecho, le gustaba hacerlo. Siempre que podía, o más bien, cuando la besaba, agarraba su cabello entre sus dedos. Recordaba que muchas veces se lo había llevado a su nariz y lo había aspirado. A mandarinas. Olía a mandarinas, y eso le hicía sonreír. El cabello de Nami, color mandarina, olía como las mandarinas.

Eso era divertido

También reconocía que tenía unos labios muy, muy tentadores. Eran suaves y le gustaba cuando le mordían o cuando su lengua se entrelazaba con la suya. Todo eso era nuevo para él, también para ella, puesto que Nami se lo había dicho. Y al ser nuevo, tentador y excitante, Luffy se volvió un adicto. Le gustaba besarla, tenía un sabor muy especial Nami. Además, su boca siempre parecía tan hambrienta como la de él.

Le gustaba y mucho más, cuando al separarse, podía ver sus labios de un tono más rosado y algo hinchados, y también esas mejillas sonrojadas.

Nada mal ¿verdad?

De su cuerpo…todo era nuevo para él. Jamás se fijó en una mujer como en ese momento se fijaba en ella. Nunca le habían llamado la atención las curvas que podían tener, sus largas piernas o los mismos desarrollados pechos.

Nami era nueva para él. Y con ello, se había dado cuenta de una cosa; bueno, tal vez lo sabía desde antes, pero como no le daba importancia, se olvidaba. Sin embargo, ahora…ahora se fijaba en lo atractivas que eran las piernas de Nami- agradeció que al entrar al camarote, ella no se hubiera cubierto con la sabana. ¿Agradeció? Ni él mismo se entendía, pero cuanto más enseñara Nami, mejor- Se fijaba en sus caderas y su cintura…y en ese trozo de tela que cubría lo que suponía él, era el _tesoro_ de la mujer. También en su trasero…se miró las manos, parpadeando unos instantes. Con ellas había agarrado el trasero de Nami. Le gustaba. Y por eso ahora sonreía. Nami tenía un firme trasero que a él le gustaba observar cuando llevaba el bikini.

Aunque no le gustaba mucho que Sanji también lo mirara.

Siguió observándola en la noche, con esa camisa blanca que se había alzado por su cintura, y rebelaba un vientre plano. Lugar que a él le gustaría besar.

Se extrañó ante sus pensamientos

Más arriba estaban sus senos…._Eso también me gusta…y creo que más que su trasero. _Pensó, mientras que observaba esos montes bajo la camisa blanca.

Recordaba que, siempre que la abrazaba, notaba sus blandos senos contra su pecho, bajo ese pequeño bikini…y como había dicho antes, le gustaban. No había llegado a tocarlos, tampoco a sentirlos en sus manos…y realmente tenía ganas de verlos.

¿Serían tan blanditos como los había notado? ¿Cómo se sentirían bajo sus manos? Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una leve mueca de molestia.

De verdad estaba deseando tocar todo aquello que no había visto aún.

Girando su vista por el camarote silencioso, volvió a poner la mirada en ella, en ese cuello. Sonrió. Ahí él sí que había tocado, también mordido y besado. Le entraba ganas de volver a morderla con tan solo recordar ese olor impregnado en su piel entre mandarinas y aroma a limpio.

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer muchas cosas con Nami, sin saber realmente el qué. Tocarla era una de ellas. Quería sentir...no, quería ver a Nami desnuda y una vez desnuda, poderla tocar cuanto quisiera. Desde su cabello hasta el rincón más escondido, incluido su tesoro y sus pies, sin dejar nada por probar. También quería besarla y morderla, casi sentía deseos de comérsela. De hecho, él creía que cuando se besaban se comían…sonrió ampliamente.

Comerse a besos también le gustaba

_¡Aaarg maldición!_ Estaba hecho un lío. Se revolvió el cabello, levantándose del suelo. Quería hacer tantas cosas con ella y no sabía qué. Quería besarla hasta cansarse y sentirla como si fuera parte de su piel. La quería para él, la quería fusionada a él…quería… ¡quería comérsela entera!

Bajó sus brazos, dejándolos inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mirando a la durmiente figura que tenía como navegante y como chica por la cual sentía una gran atracción.

Le gustaba mucho Nami, pero no entendía que era lo que le hacía sentir. Sudaba, su cuerpo se calentaba, a veces hasta temblaba de tan sólo imaginar cómo sería el simple hecho de comérsela. En su cabeza aparecían imágenes- de hecho, también soñaba- de ella y él en una cama, con él encima, desnudo y ella debajo de él, desnuda…y sentía tanto placer haciendo lo que hacían…que cuando se alzaba por la mañana y veía a su preciado _tesoro _despierto, se sorprendía. Necesitaba desahogarse y su mano lo hacía en el baño, pero en su cabeza, mientras lo hacía, sólo permanecía la imagen de ella y él en esa cama.

¿Algún día se vería cumplido ese sueño?

Quizá debería preguntárselo y contárselo a Nami, o tal vez a Franky o a Zoro, que eran los que parecían más "adultos" en el Thousand Sunny.

Hecho un lío, abandonó ese camarote en silencio, preocupado y muy frustrado, dirigiéndose hacia el suyo._Quizá..._ se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. Quizá debería pasar de preguntarlo y pasar directamente a la acción. Él no era de andar preguntando, Luffy era un chico de acción, sin nada que pensar, él iba directo y sin miramientos.

Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo… y comerse a Nami de una vez.

.

.

.

¿No?

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Tardé pero aquí subí el nuevo cap! Jeje, esta noche estoy realmente inspirada jeje _

_¿Creen que merezco vuestros positivos comentarios? _

_¡Igualmente, espero que os haya gustado!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	7. Preocupación

**Capitulo 7**

**Preocupación**

.

.

.

Caminaba de un lado a otro sobre la cubierta del barco, en la proa. No podía mantenerse quieto. Estaba nervioso y también preocupado, un poco angustiado y también enfadado.

¿¡Por qué monstruos marinos había mandado a Nami allí sola!?

Había atracado en una Isla de las Sirenas a por algo de víveres. No parecía desierta, pero tampoco parecía estar llena de buena gente. Y eso le preocupaba. Cada uno fue a buscar lo suyo. Franky nuevas colas, Zoro un afilador de espadas, Sanji ingredientes nuevos, Chopper había acompañado a Ussop, comprando entre los dos lo que necesitaban, Nico Robin como siempre cogió libros y Brook…Brook tan sólo fue a pasear por la isla.

Más de un grito le pareció escuchar cuando la gente le vía. Pero en fin…

Él también había aprovechado para conocer la aldea, comer, caminar, dormir y comer, y ya era por la tarde cuando volvió, cuando todos volvieron, excepto ella.

¡Y ya empezaba cansarse de tanta espera!

-¡Me voy a buscarla!- exclamó, dando grandes pasos hacia la borda.

-Espera Luffy-lo calmó a su lado Ussop- ahí viene.

Él se asomó corriendo a la borda, y Ussop entrecerró su mirada, poniendo su mano en la frente a modo de visera.

-Está corriendo…

Chopper subió la borda, también divisando.

-¿Y quiénes son todas esas personas que andan corriendo tras ella?-

Ussop bajó su prismático de su sombrero y sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes al ver a Nami correr a toda prisa, con un gran cargamento de oro en sus hombros de un montón, miles de piratas.

-¡Piratas!-Gritó Ussop alarmado- ¡Nami ha enfurecido a miles de piratas!

-¡Es momento de continuar con nuestro viaje!-exclamó animado Franky, subiendo el ancla.

Nico Robin sonrió.

-¡Nami!- gritó Luffy, estirando su brazo hacia ella.

Nami se detuvo al ver su mano, respirando agitada por la carrera. Volteó a mirar tras ella, sorprendiéndose al ver a todos esos pesados siguiéndola.

¿¡Y ahora que tendrían contra ella!? Tan sólo les había cogido dinero prestado…de sus barcos…

Traviesa como era, les sacó la lengua y volteó al escucharles gritar furiosos, pero los ignoró e intentó agarrar la mano de Luffy, que rápidamente se hizo alrededor de su cintura, sorprendiéndola.

_¡Oh no!_

Y el brazo retrocedió con toda la fuerza hacia el barco mientras ella gritaba asustada. Asustada y furiosa, cuando pillara a Luffy.

Pronto estuvo en cubierta y, una vez liberada del gran brazo, Nami dejó los grandes sacos de oro en el suelo y golpeó a Luffy en la cabeza con toda su fuerza.

-¡Te dije que no volvieras a cogerme así!- y miró a sus compañeros-¡Franky, vámonos!

-¡Si señor!

Los demás compañeros se acercaron a los sacos, animados por tanto color dorado, y muy contentos mientras Luffy se alzaba del suelo, acariciando su bulto rojo en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-le preguntó él enfurruñado

-Ya lo ves- respondió ella, mostrando el oro- haciendo negocios- pero cuando le miró, su sonrisa despareció y sonrojada, miró a un lado- no me digas que estabas preocupado. Ya sabes que…

-Por supuesto- interrumpió él, provocando que le mirara asombrada- tu eres muy importante para mi Nami.

Seriedad en sus palabras y su rostro. Realmente Luffy… se sonrojó, mirando a un lado, cruzada de brazos.

-Está bien, he captado el mensaje…-suspiró siento.

Y Luffy sonrió entre dientes, sonrojándola aun más, lanzándose después hacia el baño de oro. Nami le miró, sonriendo levemente cuando de pronto, sintió la mirada de Nico Robin sobre ella, que sonreía ampliamente.

Sonrojada al completo, apartó su mirada y se metió con sus compañeros, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Nico Robin rió suavemente

-Chicos..-con una sonrisa macabra, Zoro sacó una de sus espadas de su vaina- tenemos compañía.

Los piratas invadían el barco y todo el equipo Mugiwara se preparó para atacar.

-Bien… ¡Vamos a partear traseros!-exclamó Luffy sonriendo, yendo contra los piratas.

Y todos sus demás amigos le siguieron.

Si su capitán decía patear traseros, pues ellos a eso iban.

¡A patear traseros!

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Nueva historia! Hoy vengo inspirada eh! jeje _

_Es corta pero bonita eh! Me encanta la preocupación de luffy.. tan él. _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	8. Casa

_**ADV:** Mundo alterno_

_Sinopsis: Estaba aburrido. Ir cada tarde a ese lugar llamado biblioteca le aburría. Era cierto que habían libros interesantes, pero a él sólo le interesaban los de piratas. Sin embargo, parecía que esa biblioteca sólo disponía de los minmos y esos mínimos, Luffy ya los había leído. Por eso quería irse. No aguantaría otra hora más en ese lugar. Pero, debía salir con Nami. Irse a casa sólo era muy aburrido y también triste. Ella era su amiga, por lo tanto, debía irse con él. ¿ Pero cómo lograría convencer a su amiga? Tal vez..._

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Camino a casa**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Era una gran sala. Esa sala tenía muchos, muchos libros, todos y cada uno de un tema diferente. Historia, ciencias, sociales, números, romance, terror, gore… incluso piratería, los cuales él tenía la sensación de habérselos leído todos. De hecho, y por muy raro que pareciese, los había leído todos. Esa gran sala, llamada biblioteca estaba falta de libros de piratería. Eso sí, no comprendía como esa sala estaba siempre llena. No recordaba un día en que no hubiera un estudiante con una mesa repleta de libros, libretas y demás utensilios para trabajos y tareas. Tenían incluso hasta portátiles.

Se levantaban, buscaban el libro que necesitaban y volvían a su asiento. Luffy ya había hecho eso millones de veces. Había recorrido desde la primera estantería hasta la última, claro que, sin leerse los libros. Pues él únicamente esperaba que los nuevos de piratería que le había prometido la bibliotecaria, llegaran cuantos antes.

No era divertido estar en ese lugar, sin algo que hacer. Bueno, si bien era cierto que había deberes por hacer, pero ya los haría cuando volviera a casa. Ahora estaba en la biblioteca, y aunque aburrido, no podía irse.

Eso lo frustró un poco, por lo que sopló, cruzándose de brazos. Las seis de la tarde, llevaban ahí desde la cuatro, después de una parada para descansar y disfrutar de la libertad que ofrecía la calle, antes de encerrarse en ese sitio.

Dos horas en ese sitio sin tener nada que hacer se hicieron insufribles para Luffy.

Cinco minutos más sentado explotaría.

Por eso, viró su rostro y miró a la peli-naranja Nami. Ella nunca se cansaba de leer. Cuando entraban hacían deberes o leían o realizaban algún trabajo juntos, pero nada más. Y eso era aburrido. Estaba cansado de ir cada tarde a la biblioteca para trabajar. Quería salir de ese sitio cuanto antes. Y Nami iría con él. Pues solo era muy aburrido. Además, Nami era su amiga, tenía derecho a que viniera con él.

Así que se colocó bien en su silla, acomodando su uniforme. Aunque la verdad, una camisa blanca arrugada, una corbata mal anudada y unos pantalones remangados, junto con unos sandalias…¿Para qué acomodarse?

Separó sus labios, pero calló y recordó algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. En ese lugar no se podía hablar. Sopló nuevamente, mirando el reloj. Un minuto. Volvió a mirar a Nami, sonriendo al verla tan concentrada. Ella sí que era una buena estudiante. Responsable, trabajadora y muy guapa… pero con un carácter de mil demonios.

Pero a Luffy le encantaba verla enfadada.

Y ahora que pensaba en enfado…Sonriendo con malicia, estiró su mano bajo la mesa y allí…clavó su dedo en su costilla. Reacción: Nami respingó, provocando que sus rodillas chocaran contra la mesa y de paso exclamara, llamando la atención de la bibliotecaria, que se colocó bien las gafas, a modo de advertencia.

-Pero que…!-pero la mujer del mostrador le ordenó callar y Nami miró sonrojada a Luffy, que cubría su boca con sus manos, evitando echarse a reír- ¡Luffy!- exclamó bajito- ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho?!-volvió a agarrar el libro, mordiendo su labio- sabes que soy muy sensible a las cosquillas.

Segundos después, Luffy pareció calmarse y la miró.

-Vámonos- dijo él, llamando la atención de su amiga- no quiero seguir más aquí. Me aburro. Vámonos.

-No.- y Luffy sopló, llamando la atención nuevamente de la bibliotecaria. Nami le agarró del cuello de la camisa, acercando su rostro- Luffy no quiero que me saquen de aquí así que ponte a hacer las tareas o…-pero toda palabra quedó sentenciada en sus labios, labios ahora mismo siendo besados por los masculinos de él.

Nami enrojeció al completo, sin saber cómo reaccionar al principio, dejada por la sorpresa y el asombro. Pero tan pronto estaba siendo besada, le empujó, levantándose y de paso, haciendo un ruido tremendo con la silla al apartarla. Luffy sonreía entre dientes.

-Señorita- la bibliotecaria apareció tras ella, asustándola- salgan fuera, por favor.

-P-pero señora yo…

La mujer se colocó nuevamente las gafas bien, mirándola tras esos cristales con cruda advertencia y Nami no pudo hacer otra cosa que recoger sus cosas y salir de la biblioteca, seguida por un divertido Luffy.

Cuando el moreno cerró la puerta y caminaron un par de pasos, alejados de la sala, Nami se detuvo y Luffy le preguntó extrañado que le ocurría. Ella se volteó y él se puso pálido cuando vio su puño, uno que no pudo esquivar y que fue directo a su rostro.

-¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?-gritó furiosa, agarrándole de la corbata para acercarlo e inclinarlo- ¿¡Cómo lo haré ahora para estudiar!?

-P-puedes venir a mi…casa…-dijo Luffy, todavía algo mareado por el golpe.

-Tu…-se sonrojó furiosamente y le soltó, retirándose unos pasos- c-como quieres que…

-Ace no vendrá hasta tarde y allí podremos estar solos, sin que nadie nos moleste.- colocó bien su nariz, que le pareció haberse roto.-¿Qué te parece?

La miró y Nami, nerviosa, viró su rostro.

-N-no puedo ir a tu casa. Y-yo… después de lo que has…-calló, pues recordar ese dulce beso de hace unos momentos le había dejado fuera de lugar.- Como pretendes que…-pero al virar el rostro se detuvo y enrojeció al completo.

Luffy se había acercado a ella, y estaba muy cerca de su rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No te ha gustado?-preguntó él seriamente, poniendo más nerviosa a Nami, que miró a su alrededor, sudando frío.

-N-n-no es que-que me haya gu-gust…

-Entonces- la irrumpió Luffy, pasando un brazo por su cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo- ¡vamos a casa!

Nami no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, pues él agarró su mano y sujetos, salieron del instituto, siendo seguidos bajo la mirada de algunos de los estudiantes. Nami miró sus manos unidas, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-Nami- ella le miró, sin embargo, Luffy continuó mirando adelante- a partir de ahora…podré seguir besándote ¿verdad?

Roja como un tomate, Nami abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mirándole.

-Q-qu…

-Nuestra relación de amigos…pienso que mejor será…terminar con ella y…y…-Luffy estaba también algo sonrojado, sudaba frío por el rostro y se le notaba tenso.

Nami miró sus manos. Una pequeña y algo pálida, la otra grande y un poco morena. Se sujetaban con la fuerza necesaria para no separarse, para no romper con ese tacto…un tacto que siempre le había gustado.

Movió sus dedos, entrelazándolos con los suyos, sorprendiendo a Luffy, que se detuvo y la miró.

-Vamos a casa.

Y sonriendo entre dientes, tan de esa forma divertida y sincera, Luffy continuó con su camino _a casa_.

Ese camino a casa ahora tenía un significado diferente. No era con su amiga Nami, ahora era con su querida amiga novia Nami

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_Nuevamente, siento la tardanza, de veras. Ando sin inspiración... TT_TT Al menos espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, aunque sea un mundo alterno. _

_Nada más que añadir salvo_... _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_pd: espero no tardar mucho :P  
_


	9. Aventuras

_**¡Nuevo capitulo, POR FIN! *w***_

_**Nada que ver con los otros capitulos anteriores.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**Nuevas aventuras**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy era el capitán del barco. Él era quien mandaba, quien ordenaba, quien dirigía. Y también quien les metía en problemas, muy constantemente.

Negarse a hacerle caso sería un gasto de palabras innecesario. Sí él decía por ahí, entonces hacía ahí debían dirigirse. Y no había más que discutir. ¿Para qué? Luffy podía ser igual de cabezota que…que un burro negado a tirar del arado.

Por eso Nami, y en realidad, toda la tripulación, se desesperaba. Aunque Nico Robin más bien parecía divertirse…

Sin embargo, a quien más conseguía sacar de quicio, y muchas veces, asustaba, era a Ussop, a Chopper y a ella. Sí, les asustaba porque Luffy era "demasiado" temerario.

¿Acaso ese chico no pensaba? Ah, no. Que estamos hablando de Luffy. Y Luffy nunca piensa, Luffy solamente actúa.

Nami suspiró, mirando las pequeñas flechitas que señalaban allá donde más movimiento había.

No, no le gustaba ni un pelo ese movimiento. Pero a su capitán sí.

—¡Oi, Nami! —grita Luffy desde la cabeza del Sunny Go— ¿¡Falta mucho!? Una venita apareció en la frente de la navegante.

—¡Cállate!

—¡No me engañes porque lo sabré! ¡Si me llevas a una isla aburrida…

—¡Luffy! —le grita ella con tono amenazante. A lo que el chico, tensado, se calla y se sienta de nuevo. Suspira de nuevo, recargando la frente contra la palma de la mano, apoyada en la barandilla del primer piso del barco. Prevenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

.

.

_—Una excelente navegante tiene que decidir qué camino es más seguro, dependiendo de los movimientos suaves de las brújulas. Básicamente, si la brújula se mueve salvajemente, esa es la isla más peligrosa._

_Nami atendió a las explicaciones de aquel hombre, mirando aquel log pose con tres brújulas, hasta que escuchó esas palabras que la alertaron._

_—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Nami medio sorprendida—No me gusta nada esto. Hubiera preferido que no lo dijeras. _

_Y de verdad hubiera sido así. ¿Peligro? Eso era lo que menos quería ella. Después de la gran batalla por lo que habían pasado… _

_—¡Nami, ese Log pose es muy peligroso!—exclamó asustado y nervioso Chopper _

_—¡Arg! Estamos acabados con ese log pose! —gritó igual de asustado Ussop, señalando la brújula en la mano de Nami. — ¡Rómpelo Nami! _

_—¿¡Por qué!? —Se sorprende el hombre de la explicación, sorprendido—Tenéis a una excelente navegante, todo irá bien. _

_Y de repente, algo envuelve el cuerpo de Nami, que hace que respingue y se tense, asustada._

_Oh, no… _

_—Déjame ver. _

_¡Era el cuello de Luffy, mirando con una de sus sonrisas el Log pose! _

_—¡Ma-maldición! —gritó Ussop con las manos en la cara, al ver a Luffy _

_—¡Nooo! —grita Nami asustada y llorando, mientras Luffy mira casi con macabro una de las agujas, la cual se mueve más fuerte. _

_—El del medio es el que más se mueve, seguro ahí hay algo muuuy interesante. —dijo él mostrando una gran sonrisa entre dientes. Nami negaba con la cabeza, y, llorando Ussop, se deja caer al suelo…maldiciendo interiormente. _

_—Nos escuchó…—solloza. _

_. _

_—¡Luffy, quédate quieto! —le grita molesta Nami, estrujándole el cuello, aun envuelto en su cuerpo—yo escogeré qué camino tomar a partir de ahora._

_ —¡De ninguna manera! —grita Luffy, mirándola con el mismo enojo—¡Yo soy el capitán!¡Se hará lo que yo diga!  
_

_—Por favor Luffy, escucha a nuestra navegante por una sola vez…—sollozan preocupados Chopper y Ussop._

_._

_._

Apenas habían empezado a salir de la Isla cuando, navegando por las tranquilas aguas, ya iban derechitos hacia nuevas aventuras. Volvió a suspirar, apoyando el mentón en su mano.

Y no puede evitarlo. Una leve sonrisa que poco a poco, se transforma en una amplia y radiante, adorna su rostro. Abre los ojos y mira al frente, allí donde su capitán, donde Luffy se encuentra sentado.

Otra nueva aventura. La tripulación del sombrero de paja iba a pasar por otra desesperante, agónica y terrible aventura, en las que se las verían crudas para sobrevivir. Pero así eran las cosas. Sí Luffy así decía, así se hacía. Además, la tripulación del sombrero de paja no se caracterizaba precisamente por huir de los problemas. Sino en ayudar a combatirlos.

Eran piratas, pero muchas veces tenía la sensación de que parecían…héroes. Habían salvado al mundo de miles de catástrofes. De hombres tan malvados como locos que buscaban conquistar el mundo. Habían llegado a islas que muchos creían inventadas o imposibles de llegar, salvados a sus compañeros, peleado contra grandes marines… incluso hasta habían desafiado al mismo gobierno.

Sí, estaba orgullosa de la tripulación del Sunny Go. Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Ussop, Zoro…Luffy. De aquellos que se habían hecho amigos y por los cuales se habían separado. Estaba orgullosa…de pertenecer a una banda como esa.

—¡Nami-swan! — Sanji se acercó a ella con una bandeja y se arrodilló—aquí te traigo una de mis refrescantes y nuevas recetas. Quiero que seas la primera en dar tu opinión.

Nami agarró esa jarrita de helado y batido y probó un poco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y miraron a Sanji.

—Está delicioso, gracias, Sanji-kun.

El rubio pegó un grito de emoción antes de desaparecer casi como un tornado y llegar allí donde Robin leía un libro.

—Robin-chwan—se arrodilló de nuevo. Robin lo agarró y saboreó con elegancia.

—Mmm, delicioso—le sonríe al cocinero, que vuelve a gritar y dar saltos de emoción.

—Eres demasiado ruidoso—masculló Zoro

—¿Qué has dicho, marimo? —siseó furioso Sanji. Y en medio del barco se enzarzaron en una batalla.

Nami volvió a deleitarse con el que sería su último placer antes de llegar a esa isla metiendo la cucharilla en el helado…más no pescó nada. Y cuando se dio cuenta… ¡Su bol no estaba!

—Oi, Nami—Luffy apareció a su lado de pronto, comiendo lo que era su refrescante refrigerio. Sopló, intentando calmarse.

—Luffy…

Pero el capitán abrió grande su boca y se comió todo el helado, disfrutando de eso.

Con un puño apretado, Nami lo alzó lentamente, intentando contenerse las ganas que tenía de…

—¡Nami! —le gritó este de pronto, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Q-qué ocurre?

Luffy está serio, demasiado. ¿Por qué…? Más antes de que pudiera hacerse la pregunta, una sonrisa de la suyas, amplia y entre dientes adorna su moreno rostro. Luffy sujeta sus brazos, inclina su rostro lentamente, acercándose demasiado a su rostro. Nami se sonroja, siente su corazón acelerado. No podía ser. Se lo había repetido miles de veces intentando negarlo pero…Luffy se estaba volviendo…muy guapo. Y cuanto más cerca, más le parecía apreciar su belleza. Oh, no, el mar le estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones…¿no? Tragó duro.

—Lu-luffy...que…

—¿Cuánto queda? —suelta de pronto, con una seriedad impropia de él—es que me aburro mucho y ni Zoro ni Ussop, ni Chopper quieren jugar conmigo—pasa los brazos tras la cabeza, frunciendo los labios—Nami, ¿quieres juga…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar recibió tal puñetazo en la cabeza que lo mandó contra el suelo. Sonrojada, frustrada y molesta, con el puño alzado y rojo, Nami miraba al inconsciente Luffy.

—N-no te acerques tanto para decir esas tonterías, ¡idiota! O la gente podría pensar mal. Y airada se metió en el interior del barco, dando sonoros pasos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Luffy-san? —pregunta Brook, parado al cuerpo de su capitán—puedo ver que ese golpe ha dolido. Pero ¡ah!…yo no tengo ojos. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que puedo ver?

.

.

Y así transcurre un día cualquiera en el Sunny Go, antes de abarcarse a las nuevas e inquietantes aventuras.

.

Con su té, que deja sobre el pequeño plato, Brook mira al frente.

—El amor está creciendo en el barco, ¿verdad, narradora-san? Yohohoho. .

—Así es Brook, así es—responde Geum Jan di, tan amable como siempre.

El afro esqueleto, arregla un poco su voz y mira de nuevo hacia al frente.

—Si no le importa, podría enseñarme sus...

—¡Ni hablar!

.

.

.

* * *

**_¡Y he vuelto! Siento haber tardado tanto, la verdad. Porque me he tardado y mucho. Y de hecho, si os sois sincera, aún no tengo mucha inspiración, pero espero que este capitulo os haya gustado-aunque yo piense que me salió como un bodrío- ¬¬_**

**_Pero en fin, algo es algo. Y espero que después de taaaanta espera, este os llene un poquito de risa. _**

**_Prometo volver con más, aunque no tan seguido, claro. _**

**_¡Gracias a tooodos por los que seguís aún esta historia! Jan di os lo agradece muucho. -Se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos con un pañuelo-_**

**_¡Nos vemos y de nuevo...gracias!_**

.

**_Para cualquier cosa, ya sabeis más abajo, Reviews! _**

**_¡Bye, bye! _**

**_Geum Jan di._**


	10. Mugiwara no Luffy, resfriado

**_¡Otra nueva aventura para los intrépidos fans de One piece y de nuestra querida pareja NamiLuffy!_**

**_Algo romanticote, para compensar las risas del anterior jeje_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**Mugiwara no Luffy, resfriado**

.

.

.

Aquello era algo nuevo. Insólito, asombroso..

Estaba caliente, tan caliente que sentía su cuerpo a punto de ebullición, como cuando utilizaba su Gear Second, pues igual, pero peor. Mucho más calor, mucho. Además, estaba débil y temblaba. Sudaba y no tenía ni una pizca de hambre, y eso que Sanji hacía una comida deliciosa.

Odiaba. Odiaba estar y sentirse así.

— ¡Oi, Nami! —gritó tan fuerte el nombre de su navegante que incluso llegó a oídos de Robin, que regaba sus plantas en la primera planta.

— ¡Voy, voy!

La pelirroja suspiró, entrando con una bandeja de comida a la recámara de su capitán.

— ¡Nami, odio esto! ¡Haz algo!

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Responde entre dientes ella, dejando la bandeja a un lado, acercándose a la cama de su capitán—estás enfermo.

Le mira. Ahí, tumbado en la cama, con las mejillas rosadas, el flequillo y el pelo húmedo debido a la sudor, sus ojos negros faltos de esa típica energía suya, brillosos…Si señores, como pueden ver, Luffy ha pillado un resfriado.

¿Sorprende? Por supuesto que sí. Porque...¿Nunca os habríais imaginado a Luffy cayendo por un simple resfriado, verdad? Pues hoy era el caso. Y Nami, Nami disfrutaba de ello. El increíble hombre de goma, flácido y débil como un ratoncillo, derrotado por un resfriado.

Sonríe. Una sonrisa ladina curva sus labios; sus ojos naranjas brillan con malicia y Luffy se extraña.

—Así que no podías ponerte malo eh…

Él se sorprende y enseguida frunce el ceño, enfadado.

—Soy un hombre de goma, comí la fruta del diablo, soy un hombre invencible. ¡No estoy resfriado!

—Sí, sí…—y sigue sonriendo tras su mano, con malicia, enfadando más a Luffy.

— ¡No lo estoy! ¡Y voy a demostrártelo!

—Oye, que…

Se sienta, se retira la manta y se pone en pie, pero tan solo el contacto con el frío suelo hace que se debilite y se caiga sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, casi como si estuviera fundiéndose.

— ¡Luffy! ¿¡Es qué no puedes quedarte qui-quieto!

—Namiiii…—se apoya por completo a ella, incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Ella hace lo que puede por mantenerse en pie, pero Luffy pesa mucho. Además, está mucho más alto que ella. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso? Sopla, sonrojándose ante el calor que desprende su cuerpo…y al notar la firmeza de los músculos de su espalda. Luffy había cambiado y mucho.

—V-vamos Luffy, metete en la cama.

—Me siento débil…—murmura él en su oído, con una voz tan ronca que a ella le estremece—carne…

—No…puedes…—lo tumba de nuevo en la cama y suspira, agotada—debes cuidarte, así que olvídate de la carne por unos días.

Le cubre con la manta hasta arriba y después se dirige a coger el plato de sopa. Él lo huele, pero gira la cabeza.

—Luffy…

—No pienso comer de eso otra vez. ¡Carne! ¡Quiero carne! ¡Sanji! ¡Caaarne!

—¡No puedes! —grita enfadada—así que deja de gritar y tómatelo.

—No.

Él frunce los labios y Nami suspira cansada y frustrada. Deja el plato sobre la mesita y vuelve a sentarse en la silla, frente a su cama.

—Sé lo que se pasa cuando estás enfermo. Yo también estuve enferma, ¿recuerdas?

—No es lo mismo—remarca él, con la lengua fuera. Tenía tanto calor que deseaba poder meterse en el mismo mar para refrescarse— tú eres débil.

Y una vena aparece en la frente de Nami, que aprieta su puño en alto. "_No Nami, cálmate. Está enfermo, resfriado. Ese es su castigo."_

—Agua.

Ella vuelve a levantarse, coge el vaso y, arrodillándose a su lado, le coge la cabeza y le da el agua.

No comprendo por qué debo ser yo quien le cuide.

.

.

_—Él estuvo todo el rato a tu lado. Intentó de todo para hacerte sonreír._

.

.

Eso fue lo que le dijo Zoro y lo que no paraba de rondarle en la cabeza.

Porque era cierto.

Todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar al castillo donde residía aquella vieja que la curó…

Suspiró, un poco avergonzada.

—Nami…

Luffy volvió a llamarla y ella le miró. Estaba sufriendo, a su manera, pero sufriendo. Él, que nunca había experimentado lo que era un resfriado en primera carne, ahora estaba padeciéndolo. Y le tocaba a ella devolverle el favor.

Agarró la toalla de su frente, la mojó y volvió a ponérsela, dando suaves toques para alejar el calor al menos de su rostro.

Mira su cabello, su expresión adolorida, aun con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido…y sonríe levemente.

—Gracias, Luffy.

Y vuelve a dejar la toalla húmeda en su frente, más antes, se inclina y besa sus labios. Los nota calientes, suaves y firmes.

Se separa y se para en pie, sonrojada, sin saber porque ha hecho eso, pero algo le detiene y cuando vira su rostro, apenas tiene tiempo de hacer algo. Cae sobre la cama, después de que Luffy le hubiera retenido la muñeca y ahora…ahora el enfermo capitán la abraza.

Toda la sangre sube a sus mejillas y nota un calor parecido al que desprende Luffy.

—L-luffy…

Pero él no responde y ella, por más que quiera no puede salir. Luffy era y es fuerte. Una batalla contra él era una derrota segura. Por lo que suspira y, aprovechando, pasa un brazo por el masculino torso, quedando más pegada a él. Y sonríe.

Solo minutos después, cuando él abre los ojos y ve a Nami durmiendo en sus brazos, sonríe.

Aun puede notarse débil, el calor acumulado en su cuerpo, pero también nota lo bien que se siente teniendo a Nami tan cerca. Huele a mandarinas, a mar, a aire puro. Y siente como si estuviera sentado en la cabeza del león, sabiendo que protege a sus amigos, sabiendo que están bien…y que con ellos, llegará a ser el futuro rey de los piratas.

Shishishishi. Estrecha a Nami, contento. Porque tras imaginar y soñar, después de vivir las aventuras y de esperar a convertirse en lo que así sería, había tomado una decisión.

Nami sería la futura esposa del rey pirata Monkey D. Luffy.

.

.

* * *

_Sí, lo sé. Cortito, pero bonito ¿no? Un poco de romance entre estos dos es lo que hace falta en One piece jeje. _

_Pero por hoy, lo dejamos. _

_¡Espero vuestros comentarios!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo_!

**Geum Jan di**


	11. Deliciosa tentación

_**NA:** ¡LEMON, LEMON, LEMON!_

_Porque después de tantos capitulos, ya tocaba..¿no? _

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

.

.

.

Jamás. Jamás en la vida había probado algo como eso. De hecho era la primera vez que lo hacía y debía decir que había sido…delicioso. Casi como el sabor de la carne. Tierno, caliente, jugoso. Algo que cuando mordías disfrutabas como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Una experiencia así, debían volver a repetirla. Y es que la verdad, no estaba nada cansado.

No, todo lo contrario. Se sentía…satisfecho como nunca, como si hubiera comido toneladas de los dulces de la isla Gyojin, como si le hubieran presentado un banquete con todo lo que le gustaba.

Si, se sentía bien.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con esa piel y ese par de pechos contra su rostro. Sonrió entre dientes, sintiéndose repentinamente contento. Pasó los brazos por el pequeño cuerpo de ella y se pegó más a su piel.

Olía bien, era suave y tierna. Justo como había pensando, justo como había probado muy anteriormente.

Por eso fue que hizo lo que hizo. Porque después de tantas tentaciones, debía meter bocado ¿no? Además, debían continuar con lo que dejaron a medias la otra vez. Él así lo sentía. Se había quedado bastante…mal, no, mal no…sino… más como frustrado.

Y en el momento en que sus nakamas se acostaron cada uno en su respectivo camarote, él encontró el momento ideal para continuar.

Y si, fue él quien dio el primer paso.

.

.

Nami dormía, así que él la despertó. Pequeños besos que sacaron a la navegante de su sueño, sonrojándola a más no poder.

—Lu-Luffy…

Él sonríe entre dientes, viendo divertido la expresión de Nami.

—Nami, continuemos con lo de la otra vez.

—¿Eh?

Con el corazón desbordado, Nami ve como se sube a la cama y se queda sobre ella, apoyado de manos y piernas.

—Realmente quiero probar tu sabor—y se inclina lentamente hasta acercar su rostro al suyo. Nami traga duro, sintiendo con deleite el roce de sus labios—así tu también podrás probarme a mí.

Nami le mira, una sonrisa adorna su rostro moreno, como siempre y ella no puede más que sonreír.

—Está bien Luffy.

Y termina con la distancia entre labios, pasando los brazos por su cuello.

.

.

Luffy se siente raro. Tiene mucho calor, y se siente débil, pero no puede dejar de tocar el cuerpo de Nami. Sus abundantes senos, que se lleva a la boca para lamer y morder, tirar de ese pequeño botón rosado que hace gemir a Nami cada vez que lo hace. Su vientre, sus caderas, las mismas piernas que poner alrededor de su cintura y provoca que ambos sexos-que sus bolas de oro- se sientan como rígidas. El pantalón le está matando porque parece que su pequeño rey quiere salir y entrar allí donde él, por cierto, está acariciando.

No sabe en qué momento ha quitado el pijama a Nami, ni tampoco donde están su chaleco y su sombrero. ..Oh no, ahora mismo eso está muy, muy de lado. Se centra en lo que siente, en el calor que desprenden ambos, en su piel, en acariciar y probar cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

La besa, mete la lengua en su boca y se encuentra con la suya. Le gustan sus besos, siempre lo ha dicho, y esos…esos que ahora mismo compartían le gustaban mucho más. Pues no son iguales que los que siempre se dan. Son…más intensos, más…más…excitantes.

Y le gustan.

Pero también se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta y mucho los sonidos que salen de sus labios. Entrecortados, susurros, entre los cuales aparece constantemente su nombre, pequeños gritos. Esos sonidos…pues sin duda le excitan, le excitan porque de alguna manera sabe que lo que le está haciendo le gusta. Y si a Nami le gustaban…a él le encantaban.

Sigue acariciando su interior, tan húmedo que desea seguir tocando para siempre. Prueba de nuevo su cuerpo. Al separar sus labios, pasa su lengua por su cuello, llegándole a la nariz el olor a jabón que desprende su cabello. Su clavícula, sus senos, que cada vez le gustan más y más. Nami se estaba volviendo un manjar para él. Su vientre, incluso su centro, el que prueba después de pensar en cuál sería su sabor.

—Luffy…Luffy…

Y su nombre otra vez en sus labios le suena…como la música que toca Brook con su violín, maravillosa.

Por lo que no puede esperar más, o eso ha decidido, porque siente su pequeño rey tan apresado que necesita liberarse.

Apoya los brazos en la cama y entra en ella, en ese centro que ha probado, lentamente, apretando los dientes, los ojos…siente las uñas de Nami clavarse en sus brazos, pero no es dolor lo que a su piel llega sino…placer.

Ella grita cuando entra del todo y Luffy abre los ojos, asombrándose al ver pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Se empieza a asustar. ¿Le ha hecho daño?

Se pone nervioso y a su mente llega la idea de retirarse, pero por otra parte, su cuerpo no acepta eso.

—Oi...Nami… ¿te duele? Yo…

Pero Nami sujeta su rostro con ambas manos y le besa. Le calma con palabras suaves que a su vez le incitan a seguir.

Y sigue. Cada vez más rápido, más profundo. Sus caderas chocan; Luffy tiene que empuñar sus manos, y en ellas enreda el cabello de Nami. Él también emite esos sonidos, fuertes, entrecortados… y siente que está a punto de estallar.

De pronto algo explota en ella que hace que él, segundos después sienta lo mismo.

Se desploma sobre ella, con la cabeza entre sus pechos, respirando agitado, sintiéndose muchísimo mejor que después de haber comido la deliciosa comida de Sanji.

No, sin duda eso es mucho mejor.

.

.

Se habían dormido, por eso, y ahora que empezaba a entrar la luz del día por la ventana, pensó que sería un buen momento, antes de que se levantaran sus nakamas, de tener otra ronda como la de anoche.

Además, no sabe porque pero su pequeño rey vuelve a estar despierto.

No puede haber otra respuesta, eso solo lo puede causar la cercanía de Nami. Su cuerpo desnudo y sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas.

Ahora entendía Luffy porque Sanji era tan pervertido. Él se estaba volviendo uno, pero solamente sería con el cuerpo de Nami. Estaba seguro de que, si su rey ya estaba despierto era porque Nami estaba ahí.

Atrapa su pecho en la boca y succiona, pasando su lengua, ella vuelve a hacer otro de esos sonidos que le gustan y sonríe.

—Nami…—la llama, pues quiere que le mire. Quiere ver su expresión cuando le hace todo aquello que le hace suspirar.

Pasa la mano por su cintura, agarra su nalga y pega sus cuerpos, se frota.

Nami entreabre los ojos y ve a Luffy. Se sonroja, pues recuerda todo lo que pasaron anoche..y lo que está a punto de suceder…de nuevo.

—Luffy…—susurra, volviendo a clavar los dedos en sus hombros—espera…

—¿Por qué? —Separa él su boca de su pecho de pronto, frunciendo el ceño—¿No quieres?

Nami se sonroja totalmente.

—N-no es…que no quiera pero… ¡Lu-luffy! —grita cuando se gira y la sienta sobre su vientre. Nerviosa y sonrojada puede notar el creciente deseo de Luffy tras su trasero. —Oi…

—¡Te quiero! —exclama él, sonriendo entre dientes—quiero que seas mi reina pirata, Nami.

Ella se queda asombrada, sin palabras. Las lágrimas se atoran en sus ojos, y mordiendo su labio, se inclina y besa a Luffy en los labios.

Él se sorprende, pero enseguida la atrapa entre sus brazos y rueda, dejándola bajo su cuerpo y besándola de la misma forma que lo hicieron anoche.

Pero Nami separa los labios un momento y le mira, le mira con una ternura que a él le estrecha el corazón y le llena de felicidad.

—Te quiero—murmura ella, antes de besar nuevamente sus labios.

Y Luffy se siente extremadamente bien. Porque sin duda, Nami debía ser su reina. Ninguna más le haría sentir así. Ella y solo ella…sería su reina…para toda la eternidad.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno...¿merezco vuestras obaciones o criticas? Hice lo que pude para que no dejara de ser el Luffy de siempre. Aun teniendo una escena subidita de tono busqué que no dejara de ser él. Espero que así haya sido y que os haya gustado. (:3)_

_Haré más futuros lemons, ¡prometido! Como este es el primero iremos despacio, pero más adelante...más, más xD_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

**Geum Jan di**


	12. El comienzo de una aventura

_Otro nuevo capi! Siento la tardanza, pero no me llegan muchas ideas. Esperro que este, aunque sea corto, os guste. :3_

_Aclaro que One piece pertenece al genial mangaka Oda. Yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para hacer mi historia. _

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**El comienzo de una aventura**

.

.

Lo que ocurrió esa noche fue increíble. Lo que volvió a suceder esa mañana, también. Por eso Luffy llegó a la cocina con una radiante sonrisa, por eso se comió todo su desayuno, y el de sus compañeros. Tenía tanta hambre y se sentía satisfecho. Como si hubiera golpeado a un enemigo que se lo merecía y se hubiera quedado tan ricamente. A gusto, completo, feliz.

Ahora, ahora entendía porque Sanji admiraba tanto a las mujeres. Ellas eran capaces de hacerte sentir como el mejor hombre de todos. Y no es que fuera para chulear, pero él eso ya lo sabía. Era fuerte y se sentía bien hombre.

— ¡Luffy, devuélveme mi comida! —gritó Ussop, intentando abrir la boca de su capitán—¡Eso era mío!

— ¡Pero si lo tenías ahí encima, sin tocar!

— ¡Ah Luffy! ¡¿Por qué cojes mi comida!?

Chopper a su lado, también intentaba recuperar su almuerzo. Brook sonreía, tomando delicados sorbos de su café de buena mañana. Zoro era quien recibía en la cabeza cada plato que los tres liantes lanzaban; Franky reía a pleno pulmón, observando la escena, Sanji intentaba mantener una conversación con Robin, pero terminó enfadándose y golpeando a los tres escandalosos. Nami siguió tomando su desayuno, que al igual que el de Robin, no le había sido robado.

— ¡Estaros quieto de una vez! —Gritó Sanji mirando con furia a los tres inconscientes sobre la mesa— ¡Luffy, te dije que nada robar la comida de los demás!

— ¡Tengo hambre, Sanji! —reclamó este, mirando con lástima a su compañero. Un buen chichón palpitaba en su cabeza.

— Pues deberás esperar hasta que tomemos tierra. Se nos han acabado las reservas—volvió a sentarse y encender su cigarro.

— ¡¿Eh!? —exclamaron Chopper, Ussop y Luffy.

— ¿Otra vez? —preguntó Zoro, cruzado de brazos

— Y tampoco tenemos mucho dinero. No nos queda de otra que robar al próximo barco que encontremos y parar en la isla más cercana.

Hubo un silencio que Luffy fue el que rompió, dando un golpe a la mesa.

— Oi, no quería llegar a estos extremos con vosotros, pero os diré esto como vuestro capitán—miró a cada uno seriamente—¡Gastáis demasiado dinero! Y vuestro deber es procurar que vuestro capitán sea quien más... —pero el golpe triple que recibió segundos después de Ussop, Zoro y Sanji, lo dejó contra la mesa y con tres grandes chichones.

— ¡Todo se nos va en alimentarte! —gritaron los tres furiosos

— ¿De veras?

Robin sonrió.

— De todas formas, estamos en problemas—volvió a acomodarse Sanji en el asiento, echando un largo suspiro.

— Necesitamos dinero para seguir con nuestro viaje. ¿Deberíamos parar en la próxima isla? —dijo Ussop, cruzado de brazos.

Fue entonces cuando la risa de Nami se dejó escuchar sobre los demás.

— Nami-san… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Sanji.

— Pues…—metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y plantó sobre la mesa un cartel. Todas las cabezas se asomaron a verlo.

.

.

"_Muerte final" La carrera del callejón sin salida hecha por y para piratas de todos los mares. _

_El viaje y la inscripción serán en la isla Annibal, el destino es aún totalmente desconocido._

_Las reglan serán: _

_Quien llegue a la meta, gana. _

_El ganador es quien se llevará el premio. _

_El premio asciende a 400 millones de Berries. _

_._

_._

En cuanto vieron la cantidad, miraron a Nami, que tenía la mirada brillante y sonreía con malicia. Una gotita resbaló de la sien de todos. Luffy sonrió entre dientes.

— Una carrera…—musitó Brook— yohoho, suena interesante.

— No solo es interesante, sino que en el camino podremos encontrarnos con tipos por los que piden una gran recompensa—apuntó Nami, radiante de felicidad—ahh, ya veo mi preciado dinero en mis manos...

— Oi, oi…

— ¡Bien! Entonces está todo decidido—exclamó Luffy, emocionado— ¡Hagamos esa carrera y compremos carne!

— ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?—masculló Zoro mirando a su capitán.

— ¡Oi Luffy…!—intentó avisar Ussop, pero este ya estaba demasiado emocionado como para atender— ¿No será muy peligroso? ¿Y si nos atrapa la marina? Y si… ¡ESCÚCHAME!

Pero Luffy hablaba demasiado contento como para prestar atención, queriendo empezar esa carrera cuanto antes.

— No insistas Ussop. Cuando a nuestra capitán se le meta algo en la cabeza…—suspiró Sanji, sonriendo.

— ¡Súper! —gritó Franky, levantándose— ¡Vayamos a súper carrera!

— ¡¿No esperan nuevas aventuras, verdad?! —exclamó emocionada Chooper, mirando a Robin, que asintió, sonriéndole.

— ¡Franky, pongámonos en camino hacía mi preciado oro! —gritó Nami también renovada de energía.

— ¡Yes!

Ussop suspiró desanimado. Esta tripulación nunca cambiaría.

.

.

— ¡Nami! —Luffy se plantó ante la navegante tras haber saltado de la cabeza del león hacia el primer piso del barco donde estaba ella— ¿Cómo vamos? —le preguntó, acuclillado en la baranda.

— Estamos llegando—respondió la navegante, mirando su log pose— en poco menos de una hora estaremos en la isla.

— ¡Bien! —saltó hacia los tablones, sujetando su sombrero y miró al frente, el vasto océano que se presentaba ante sus ojos— Nee, Nami.

— ¿Um? —ella continuó mirando su log pose.

Luffy la miró, totalmente serio y Nami también lo hizo al sentir su mirada. Sin quererlo, se sonrojó y tuvo que bajar la mirada. Aún podía recordar lo que ambos habían compartido en la noche...y apenas justo esa mañana.

Le costaba creerlo, pero así había sido. No había sido un sueño, ni una imaginación. No. Luffy y ella lo habían hecho. Habían compartido cama de la única forma en la que un hombre y una mujer podrían hacerlo. Y no solo una vez.

Sintió acelerado su corazón y el calor en sus mejillas.

.

_— Tú serás mi reina, Nami._

.

Sonaba tan bonito y tentador...pero, ¿no era que debían hablar de lo que habían hecho? De lo que ahora harían con sus vidas, de cómo podría afectar al futuro.

— Luffy…—pero sintió de pronto el sombrero de paja en su cabeza y cuando alzó la cabeza, Luffy se había acercado tanto que se sorprendió al sentir los labios sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso fugaz, pero chispeante que consiguió hacerle sentir cosquillas en el vientre.

— Ganaremos, tenlo por seguro.

Él sonrió entre dientes, observándola y, Nami terminó también sonriendo.

—Seguro—y agarró sus mejillas, entrecerró su mirada y le miró con fiereza— más te vale que ganemos porque no quiero pasarme cada día en busca de peligrosas aventuras como esta.

— ¡Pero si antes estabas muy animada! ¿Por qué...?

— Tu procura que ganemos, ¿entendido?—siseó ella, siguiendo con el tirón de sus mejillas—Y si algo llega a pasarme, ten por seguro que no te dejaré vivir nunca. Me convertiré en fantasma y te haré la vida imposible.

—¡¿Puedes convertirte en fantasma!?—preguntó ilusionado él, con ojos brillantes —¡increíble!

Nami suspiró, dejando de tirar sus mejillas. Este Luffy, su Luffy...nunca cambiaría. Pero...tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Le miró, sonriendo levemente.

— Me comeré toda la carne del mundo.

— ¡¿Aaaah!? —se asustó él. ¿Podría vivir sin su preciada carne? — Nami, te prometo que no te pasará nada.

— Así me gusta—respondió sonriendo altiva ella, con los brazos en jarra.

.

.

Desde la planta donde se encontraba la fresca hierba, siendo testigo de eso, Robin sonrió. A su lado, Chooper la miró.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Robin?

— Nada—respondió con voz cantarina, volviendo a mirar su libro.

Porque por el momento y hasta que se hiciera oficial, no ocurría nada.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Y terminó! Un capi bastante sencillo la verdad, pero como comenté arriba, me cuesta hacer a Luffy, es tan...simple e inexperto en el amor...xD _

_Nah, que espero os haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo!_

**Geum Jan di**


End file.
